The blood that keeps one alive
by Melancholy's Sunshine
Summary: Izuku's father didn't leave his family out of spite. He did it for the next generation of heroes. He did it for a better world and for his son. Who knew his son was the key to it all.
1. Chapter 1

Impossible, they said. It would never work.

Too unstable, they said. It would all fall apart.

Well, who was laughing now?

Sure, majority of the world may not know his work or involvement in the project, but they would know of his work. His silent contribution to something great.

And, perhaps it would give him a chance to do right by his left behind family.

Ah, the question of his life, better to leave and better the world, or stay behind and be there for them in person. It wasn't hard to choose the world.

A better world meant a better chance for them. A safer life. With _real_ heroes not blinded by bias of growing up. They wouldn't have it at all.

With a terse smile, he looked over the first "successful" project. It was still growing, but it was thriving. No organ failure. No additional limbs. No genetic problems could be seen for now.

Yes, it all seemed perfect.

And to think, all it took was a stray thought and his family to create this masterpiece. A bit of luck sure but he doubted that it was mere luck that kept the experiment positively moving forward.

He walked over towards the first chamber, the small first step in comparison to the opportunities that awaited.

The chamber was about six feet tall, and two feet deep. And inside was the project that would change the world. Eyes closed and unassuming, waiting to awaken and learn about the world he _-it_ would soon protect. He mustn't forget, despite the appearance, at this point, it was nothing more than an empty shell. Not even a fraction of what it would become.

It almost appeared to be sleeping. Waves of dark red hair and soft pale skin with the slightest splash of freckles across the bridge of its' nose. IVs attached to the arms delivering vital nutrients as the final stages were set in motion.

Bringing it to life. As it was, the machine was beginning to implant footage of a particular blazing red haired hero into it's mind. A fierce fighter showcasing all that it could be. Showing who it would have to fight, if he ever strayed from the heroic path.

With hours to go and near nothing to do, the man pulled up an old file on his computer. A little piece of peace and sunshine to keep him sane while working on the project to change the world.

He knew that any other mother probably wouldn't have bothered to send him anything after he up and left them to do this work so many years ago, but his wife was different. So loving and hopeful he'd be back soon.

If this project was a success, he could leave and have his family financially covered for years to come. His notes would be worth a fortune as it was, and anyone could potentially replicate his work with them. He could finally return home.

He smiled as he pressed play on the chosen file. The screen showed a small home video of a tiny four year old boy with a big grin and wildly curly dark green hair. He was playing with a small light blond haired boy who was showing off his new found quirk. Small explosions popped in the larger blond's hands as he eagerly tested his new found ability. Large sparkling green eyes watched in fascination, and he curiously grabbed his friend's hand, as if by touching it, he could figure out how it worked.

He yelped as a small, and rather harmless explosion popped near his hand.

It was the last video he recalled seeing his son's friend in and felt a small pain in his heart. Abandoned because he was quirkless. He knew that's how it normally worked. Hell, he knew that was what Izuku probably assumed he did. Maybe his wife too.

He shook his head from such gloomy thoughts. Once he could go home, he'd never leave them again.

But first, he had to wait and see if the project was a success. He grabbed his coffee cup and began to drink, typing in the key strokes needed to play the other videos. His eyes were closed as he savored the flavor, unaware that in his tired haze, he hit additional keys with his pressed, using a slightly different program. Oh, it still played the desired videos for him to watch, but also added them to the list of needed downloads for the project.

* * *

It was dark. There was nothing. Only silence and darkness. Nothingness. It was fine. There was no other way to be in the nonexistance. Then, there was something. A form? Shapes? Something other than dark nothingness. Movement.

Something different to push away the nothingness. What did it mean? Did it even mean anything?

Soon, the nothingness was pushed far away into the recesses of the perceived reality as universal acceptances were whispers as gentle caresses into existence. Language, understanding, a sense of duty filled the brim of awareness as everything suddenly held names, identities, purposes. Basic or otherwise. Nothingness seemed to cease as an overwhelming amount of anything and everything became the world.

The need to fight. How to fight. The abilities to fight. All shown by the flaming individual that was in every aspect of the mind. Not as them, but to be them- no _him._ He identified as a male being a male hero. It was biology.

Orders filtered through the very being and fabric of everything there. Protect, serve, defeat. Endless fighting and speeches molding an identity.

Everything was settling and the world changed.

Gone were crisp and clean images and settings. Instead, a touch less focused and far smaller scale. A woman and a child sitting at a table. The flaming one that had dominated so much of the knowledge and existence was no where to be found.

It was quiet, a bit jumbled.

"Hisashi, hold the camera steady," the woman chuckled.

"I am holding it steady," an unseen male voice chuckled.

"I can howd it," the little boy said reaching forward. Bright green eyes and messy dark hair contrasted the fiery hero's look and stance. Then, the lips were curled back and there was just white sparkling tiny teeth.

"Izuku no. It's your birthday. So we want footage of you," the woman explained to the tiny child now identified as Izuku.

"Oh."

"Izu! Come and pway!" An unseen voice called out.

"Kay Kacchan. Imma pway with Kacchan now mommy."

There was something strange about this. There was no fighting. No flaming man. Just, laughter. And teeth. Lots of happy teeth showing. _Smiles_. Ones that contrasted so heavily with the flaming man they had watched countless times before.

Videos of similar quality came through, now holding parts of the dark green haired child Izuku, be it him being recorded by the woman, or he recording and muttering about quirks and applications. It was peculiar yet endearing. He enjoyed the videos of the boy growing ever older over the countless fights and interviews the flame man had given.

"I wanna try mom. Being a hero, it's all I've ever wanted to be. Even if I'm quirkless, I still want to try."

Intense warmth bloomed throughout his person. A hero. The boy wanted to be a hero, and something he didn't have was holding him back? Well, if Izuku couldn't be a hero, then he would have to be one for him.

* * *

"What do you _mean_ I have to start more? I've been here for _years._ I have the notes to get it started I could leave for you-"

"Hisashi, it's more than that."

"Isn't having a stable Endeavor clone enough?"

"Someone leaked what you're doing."

Hisashi glowered.

"Who knows?"

"We don't know. But since no hero has shown up to question us, you _know_ what the alternative is."

"Is my family in danger?"

"As of this moment, no. Everyone believes you abandoned them upon the discovery your son was quirkless."

"And if I make more of these clones?"

"Their first mission, will be to discover and detain those who found out about the project."

"Then I can go home?"

"Without the worry of your family getting killed."

"Give me the samples. All goes well, they should be just like the Endeavor clone in about sixteen weeks."

"It still hasn't been awakened."

"Downloading footage takes time. Now what _clone_ do you want me to do?"

"Right. Your samples."

Placed delicately on the sterile table was a set of vials with varieties of samples gathered from sites of heroes.

"We have gathered the winged hero Hawks-"

"Pretty young isn't he?"

"And yet a member of the top ten heroes. He seems to be only getting better and stronger. Should he stray-"

"Fine. I'll get to work right away," Hisashi sighed as he grabbed the vial with a bloodied feather, no doubt a difficult item to procure. The young hero had raw talent and hardly ever gained a blood worthy injury.

"We also have obtained a sample from Present Mic-"

"The radio host? You think _he_ would turn?"

"Not really, but it was hardly a challenge to get a sample."

"Why does that not surprise me?"

"Surpringly easier than Midnight."

"Don't tell me I'm cloning Midnight. You know how I feel about that particular hero."

"Stop being a prude. It's for a better and safer society Hisashi."

"I know. Otherwise I would have never agreed to this. Anyone else you have collected from I should be aware of?" Hisashi asked getting progressively more irritated, "Just how many did you get?"

"Just three more Hisashi. We promise."

"I hope you've gathered footage of all of them fighting too. Well, who else did you get."

"Best Jeanist."

"I... I am not even going to ask how. Sure. Why not?"

"Vlad King."

"Mmhm."

"And Mt Lady."

"Who?"

"New hero. Recent debut. Good quirk. Doesn't seem to be much of a team player. So... High risk of turning."

"I see. What's the quirk?"

"Gigantification. She's a strong girl. Can cause quite a bit of damage."

"I bet. With a quirk like that her strength must be raised exponentially by the growth of her body meaning her overall strength would be her average strength sans quirk multiplied by the ratio of her growth..."

"We'll just leave you to it."

* * *

Weeks went by. Hisashi longed for the time to be over and to return home. Izuku would be starting high school soon. And he didn't even know where his son had applied.

Soon though. So very soon.

"Open chamber Endeavor 01."

He just needed to confirm it all worked.

With a hiss from the first chamber, the door opened and the red haired being opened seaglass green eyes.

"01 Proceed out of the chamber."

The dark red haired person stepped forward. His stride mirroring the hero he had been crafted from. The eyes rounder than the hero and more green as well.

"01, what is your quirk."

"My quirk is Hellfire. I can control fire," the person said creating a small flame in their hand, "And will use it to save people."

01's lips surged upward into a smile showing shiny white teeth. It felt a bit off seeing it coming from what should have been the infamous hard faced flame hero. But mixed with his slightly softer features from Izuku made it less awkward.

"I see your quirk is working fine. We'll test it later to see what you can actually do."

01 looked around curiously. His eyes full of wonder as he looked around the laboratory he realized he was created in. Chrome and monotone in comparison to the videos and information fed to him. Only a small frame with a photograph bringing color and life.

"Izuku," he muttered softly.

"What did you say?"

"Izuku," 01 said more confidently.

"How do you know Izuku? I transferred footage of Endeavor."

01 gave a sheepish grin, one identical to his son's.

"He's in my memory. He shared a lot with Inko-his mother-and I remember him. From what you have shown me."

"You weren't supposed to know him."

"Why not? He seems nice. I like him."

"You know why you were created 01."

"To combat and destroy the current hero Endeavor should he ever stray from the path of the hero."

"Right."

"To be a hero to all, not just the privileged. Not just for the sake of fighting. I want to to be a hero with a smile on my face."

"And this is why you weren't supposed to know Izuku."

"Why? What is wrong with what I've said?"

"It isn't how Endeavor acts."

"Well, if he falls from heroism, then isn't it good I don't act like him?"

Hisashi opened his mouth respond before pausing.

"That... Is an excellent point."

Sure they had a fail safe mental barrier programmed in but it wasn't like they'd want their clone heroes to know that. Now that sentience was confirmed, any revolt had to be quietly contained before they even realized it had happened. But that raised a slight change in plans.

All the clones would have to train with one another. And eventually, Izuku would be mentioned by 01. And it would be potentially catastrophic if they tried to erase the memories and completely ruined 01. He was the only shred of Endeavor's DNA they had and they didn't want to try to clone a clone. Especially without another quirkless donor.

So the only obvious answer, was to show Izuku's footage with each of the other clones when it came down to the downloads.

He could only hope there was no too obvious side effects.

"I'll add Izuku's footage for the others."

* * *

01 spent time in his chamber asleep, or learning, or outside of it physically training to reach the level of power his donor had. For brief instances, before he fell into the chamber, he would gave at the other chambers, watching them grow. Seeing rapidly growing bodies, getting dressed by the machines to keep them all "decent".

None were quite like him, one had sprouted wings, and was being kept in a larger chamber. Another had grown golden blond hair and would twitch from time to time. One had seemingly gained surprise from a dark haired chamber with a small practically petite body and dark hair. One grew leaner with green hair, tinted with golden highlights. One was bulkier with pale green hair. And the last one was the strangest, being the only female in the group, with longer blond hair.

But they were all connected. Sure they had their own hero they were created to defeat, but they would also share the same images of Izuku.

01 knew Izuku was Midoriya's son. Hence why he even had the footage to begin with, but there was something familiar about him. Like his bright green eyes or his wildly curly hair was trying to say something. Trying to get him to realize something. But what?

He didn't know. Perhaps one of the many others in the tanks would help him figure it out. They were supposed to be smart like him. But they were made from other heroes. Maybe it would help.

* * *

Waking the various clones he had been directed to create was far more vexing with the large group than it had been with 01. Hawks' clone, also registered as 02, had come out in a violent flurry. His wings were flapping wildly and seemed to want nothing more than to be airborne outside. He had almost immediately got into a fight with 06, Vlad King's clone, when he hit 06 with his wings. That small cut made by 02's feathers made 06 lash out, showing his own impressive control over his quirk. And only minutes into his awakening.

Midnight's clone, 04, thankfully put a stop to their fight quickly, the petite boy lulling them to sleep as they grew louder. It had been a shock when he developed as a male. But it was quietly acknowledged that it must have been his son's influence genetically.

He was just lucky the small boy had the same powers as Midnight rather than the terrifying notion that the different gender could have resulted in a lack of a quirk. He knew that failures were quickly and cleanly disposed of. But it would have been so much harder to do so to a boy who looked so close to his own son.

05, Best Jeanist's clone, seemed disinterested but tested out their own quirk on the two sleeping clones, making a tsking noise over the apparent difficulty to manipulate the fabric they had been placed in. 07, Mount Lady's clone, had lightly and encouragingly patted his back and gave words of encouragement growing slightly in comparison to the hero she was created from. Considering they were still in his lab, he was thankful she showed some level of control.

Present Mic's clone 03 on the other hand didn't show off his quirk immediately. Instead keeping their mouth firmly shut tight. Head was kept low and when prompted to speak, he favored nods, gestures, and when he did speak it had hardly been a whisper. A few playful jabs from 07 later though had him squeal, releasing a and damaging yell.

All seven clones, a success. Well, the being alive part. All that was needed was the training.

It was no longer his part.

That night Hisashi made sure each of the clones were placed safely in their chamber. They would begin training with 01 the next day.

His thoughts were with his family and the joy of seeing them once again.

He never heard the telltale sound of an approaching person. Nor did he register the pop of gunfire.

His last thoughts being of his son and wife he was so eager to see once more, all before he fell to the concrete floor, exhaling his last breath at the foot of the chambers.

"Get this mess cleaned up. There is nothing I dislike more than less than immaculate conditions."

"And the clones?"

"Complete their training. I want them ready for combat."

"Yes sir."

 **Sneaselxriolu is partially to blame for giving me this Kickstarter idea and reminding me of a show I haven't seen in a while. For those of you who are interested, she wrote an OK KO story about blood donations having to come from non powered people in order for it to be a safe donation. Now below is the rant that I have pieced together pulling her story, and my own twisted thinking.**

 **So, I'm a Young Justice fan. And I got thinking about Superboy having to be stabilized by a non powered individual and becoming a partial clone. What if clones of quirked people worked in a similar manner. Non quirked people are kind of equated to blank slates. They have no conflicting ability or genetic code to anyone else. So, head canon, they are the genetic stabilizers. From blood donation to whatever I've just written. Because let's face it, there are blood related quirks and do we really want to see what happens when blood mixes?**

 **On that note, this was supposed to be more crackish. Oops.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reminder, 01 is Endeavor's, 02 is Hawks', 03 is Present Mic's, 04 is Midnight's, 05 is Best Jeanist's, 06 is Vlad King's, and 07 is Mt. Lady's.**

01 didn't know what to make of the six individuals he now had to train with. Each held vibrant personalities he could only assume came from their donor. Footage with his donor and other heroes was rather rare after all. But he liked seeing any shared traits they had with the boy Izuku.

02 had taken to watching everyone, especially their quirks. He adapted quickly to seeing the quirks and was the best at countering everyone taking an aerial advantage. From what 01 could tell, it was a strong trait from Izuku's videos.

03 was incredibly strange with his incessant muttering, avoiding using his quirk as much as he could. But none of the clones could really hate the innocently annoying trait he shared with Izuku. And it didn't damage their eardrums so that was always a plus.

04 didn't appear to have too much similar with his sleepy personality, or his overuse of quirk to get everyone to be quiet, and his favoring of the muttering 03 rather than anyone else. But his looks were slightly unsettling with how he physically looked like Izuku.

05 favored creating useful uniforms suited to their body types and quirks, similarly to 02 and his obsession in quirks. But he held an air of indifference while also seemed to not notice personal space with others. Often times, he would invade their space to study their bodies or quirks but hated when other's approached him and entered his space, appearing rather jumpy.

06 appeared far more like how Vlad King appeared in footage based on the collective group's knowledge. Strong, bold, and confident. As well as caring to a degree and despite ruffling 02's feathers, was the most protective of the group. His fangs were often prominent with his warm smile. Or any of his other smiles...

07 enjoyed encouraging everyone and was the most bouncy of the group, never really staying still and the one to run head first into training alongside everyone without thinking it all the way through.

All in all, 01 felt a semblance of pride at the group who held the same responsibility he did of protecting the world should their donors fall from the heroic path. Considering the footage he had seen of Endeavor he could only assume it would be a matter of time before it occurred.

* * *

"The notes are astounding. Do you realize the implications of this research? Of quirkless blood in general?"

"Do we even care?"

"You should. Looking at these notes it all makes sense. Quirkless are nothing more than blank slates. Untainted by the development of quirks. Need a blood donation that won't hinder your quirk for weeks? Use quirkless blood to not overwhelm the existing quirk. Same could work for organ transplants. That's why it could stabilize the clones." There was a pause from the scientist as they looked back at their records. "We're going to need to visit his son soon. He wasted every sample on the existing clones we have."

"Just be quick then."

"Have patience, this research will prove to be more valuable then you realize."

* * *

Izuku lay exhausted in his bed. Training to recieve All Might's quirk was exhausting. Clearing trash was time consuming and painful work. But he was so close to finishing the beach. Maybe, he could get the entire beach clear before UA's test? With heavy eyes he fell into his usual deep sleep he had been entering since the beginning of his training.

He didn't notice when his window was opened in the dead of the night. Or the man who entered the room. With a glint in his eye and a syringe in hand, he used the needle to pierce his skin and began to draw precious blood from his body. The deep red only lit by the sliver of silver moonlight. The man's face broke out into a wide grin and gently carded his hand through Izuku's hair in a comforting manner, believing it would encourage the boy to remain deep asleep.

Baby soft, fuzzy curly hair. Carefully, he plucked strands from all over his head, soothing his scalp with gentle fingers so he wouldn't wake up with questionable pain.

No need to worry the child leading him to do something drastic. Like suicide.

He had seen the rates for quirkless people. It was almost funny. In a world that favored power and quirks, the real scientific power came from quirkless.

If the world knew, maybe they'd be sheltered away and kept safely in government holds. Used for blood draws, organ donors with special quirk users on standby to regenerate what's taken. Like a hidden treasure for the rich and powerful, never ending in its harvest and being forced to find the best matches for keeping medically pure quirkless lines.

Wow that's dark and unpleasant. Maybe he'd talk to his employer about taking this child. An unending supply of quirkless genetics to work with if they cloned him. And he'd at least be given the ability to walk around on his own without worry.

His employer did have a soft spot for quirkless individuals anyway. And when offered safety and protection, they would be quick to comply.

With the last of the sample taken, he slipped back out into the night, undetected and undisturbed.

* * *

 _Sample compilation start._

 _Sample 08 initiating._

 _Sample 09 initiating._

 _Sample 10 initiating._

 _Sample 11 initiating._

 _Begin growth sequence._

* * *

 _"_ You can do better," a trainer grunted seeing 01 take a blow to his ribs. 01 stood up with defiance in his eyes. He knew he could do better. Endeavor wouldn't have been so sloppy. But there was no hiding that despite his programming, he had a lack of experience in actually implementing the techniques. From what he gathered, he had the most aggressive of the heroes genetics on his side, whereas the others, while pushed, weren't expected to be quite as violent.

He'd to be on the other hand. If he was to eliminate Endeavor, he'd have to be just as ruthless as the hero himself. With a wild cry, he lit up and destroyed the target in a bright inferno.

It wasn't human. It was a target. That was what his trainers said. Nothing more than machine that couldn't feel anything. Still, he'd rather not have to do it.

"Again."

* * *

02 hated the trainers. If they wanted him to get stronger, then he should have been allowed outside to really stretch his wings. He would have been allowed to _really_ fight the other clones. A flash of green sparked through his mind.

A trainer wouldn't stand in his way to get some answers. 01 and maybe the others may have taken the easy answer of an accident getting this _Izuku_ programmed into them, but he wasn't buying it. Not when they all had tells similar to the runty kid they saw. With a precise blow to the robot he was training against, effectively offlining it, he was taken back to his pod where his mind would run rampant until he was on ice once more.

As he felt the familiar chill of the chamber begin to safely freeze him, his last thought was of escape, and freedom and answers. Creation consequences be damned.

* * *

03 was effective. Everything thrown at him he quickly belted away before devolving back into soft and unintelligible muttering. The trainers began to call him "Motormouth" as a derogatory term given his growing need to keep talking. Now that he had his quirk under moderate control, he was almost always saying something.

03 didn't mind the nickname he had been given. He had even taken to calling himself that within his own head. Motormouth was far more personal than a number. And while he had been created as a number, he didn't quite feel like one. He had a purpose that may never come to pass. So who would truly care if he renamed himself?

"Would anyone? Who would? Should I ask? Or will they yell at me for suggesting it? I think I'll hold off for now," he continued muttering in a low decibel his trainers couldn't decipher.

He was Motormouth as much as he was 03. Maybe one day, he'd leave 03 behind and be Motormouth.

* * *

Gentle snores was all any who entered would hear before entering sleep's sweet embrace. 04 saw training as boring. But it gave him time to think. With his trainers asleep, clearly not prepared for the release of sleeping pheromones, he could ponder more than he assumed the other clones did. He did have more to think about anyway.

Out of all the clones, he was the only one with a different gender than the person he was created to defeat. If she were a male and he a female, he could possibly write it off as a doubling of the X chromosome. Instead, she was a she and he was a he. He doubted she was secretly a man mascaraeding as a voluptuous woman. And given what he saw of himself and remembered from the implanted footage, he had a theory. He was not a clone of Midnight, more like a child. Half from her... And half from Doctor Midoriya's son who he looked eerily similar to. Did that make the Doctor his grandfather?

Even worse, did that make the other clones... Were they _related?_

The very idea made him shudder.

* * *

With a click of 05's tongue, his nose curled in disgust as he manipulated small amounts of fibers to immobilize his targets. Everything so far felt... _Lame._ He was growing bored and wanted out of the white uniform he was required to wear.

Not the outfit Best Jeanist wore though. All that Jean fabric looked ridiculous. Sure the fibers were easy to manipulate but they were also rather easy to break all things considered. And if he was going to have to fight the fiber wielding hero, then he didn't want to have any fibers the pompous jean wearer could use.

Something cool and edgy. But smooth and told the world he was in charge. And whatever the hell it was, it wasn't going to be white. He was getting sick of the color. Too sterile. Too _organized._ White was a canvas meant to be changed, not remain as it was. Ugh. Color was getting to him.

* * *

Strength, power and control. All skills 06 had shown in spades. Out of all the clones, he had the least difficulty in using his quirk or taking orders. Perhaps it was his pride? He was the most physically buff out of all the clones. He bore arguably the closest resemblance to his donor, and held no fear of his blood pouring out to use his quirk.

"He's kind of terrifying."

"I'm sure he'll be pleased with his dedication though. He may be the first _allowed_ out into the field."

"I'm pretty sure his dedication is only stemming from how much he likes blood. It's unnerving."

As if he could hear the trainers on the other side of the room, his lips curled back into a feral looking grin, his lower fangs glistening under the bright artificial light.

* * *

"Are you sure this room is big enough?" 07 whined. A lesson learned through all the training they had to do, growing in an enclosed space really hurt. She had gotten more than a few bumps and bruises on her head from her growth rate.

"It is. Now complete your exorcize."

The voice was rough and mean, indifferent to her worries about a confined space. Only that she completes the given tasks.

It was why she hated training alone. At least with the other clones she could feel productive and part of something.

Still, she followed the orders, still being wary as she grew to her full size, lowering her center of gravity as she did so instinctively. She could hear her trainers commenting about her stance but couldn't make out exactly what they were saying. With her size, she smashed the targets as if they were small toys, wincing slightly as they dug into her skin without piercing it.

How did her donor do this all the time?

Did she form calluses on her hand from hitting such hard objects in her larger form? She hoped not. She liked her soft hands.

But if it was what was needed to avoid pain, she'd do it. Hopefully, there would come a day where she would be able to not worry about hero work and make her hands soft again.

* * *

 _Sample 8 stage 1 successful. Body has reached acceptable growth. Begin information download._

 _Sample 9 stage 1 successful. Body has reached acceptable growth. Noted, information to be withheld, ideology. Begin information download._

 _Sample 10 stage 1 successful. body has reached acceptable growth. Begin information download._

 _Sample 11 stage 1 error. Body appears to be tearing itself apart. Multiple lesions noted. Heavy limb and nerve damage. Discard immediately._

* * *

Three scientists arrived in what was being dubbed the "birth" chambers for new clones. Each suited in protective hazmat suits, they carefully passed each chamber one by one. Mere glimpses given to the currently apparent successful clones.

The first being passed was a small body, similar to either an older elementary or young Junior High student. Dark green hair framed her unmoving and innocent looking face. Nothing special to look at, but her quirk, should it be successful, would be undeniably useful.

The second was a gaunt faced twiggy looking boy with uncontrollably wild dark hair and a hooked nose. An overall mean looking boy even during his download currently going on.

The third was almost certain to be a failure that didn't occur got the longest glance. No face graced the clone. Instead, where the head should have been was a gaseous mass, cycling the purple familiar gas of the quirked donor, and a hint of green near where the "eyes" would appear.

The scientists weren't there for any of the three, instead, the last chamber held there target.

Inside was a creature that could barely be called a human in any semblance. It looked more like a human had been forced into a meat grinder with it's deformed limbs and pathetic state. The very body just screamed agony. With a great deal of professionalism, the chamber was opened and the mass of bone and flesh was removed. Despite not being alive, it was treated with the utmost care so it could be disposed of, just like the other _failures_ they had.

Placed on a cart, they led it to their disposal shoot knowing it would be taken care of by their superiors. Down the shoot it fell, bones being damaged and breaking with the fall. Eventually landing on a mound far below of other bodies. Each one well fit, well toned at one point, obvious even with the decay. Each had various shades of blond or light green hair. Each having either blue or green eyes with black scelera. None of them, had developed a quirk.

Each one was genetically quirkless. All of them were shot in the head once it was apparent that the project was a failure.

The scientists were none the wiser as they decontaminated the chamber.

* * *

"You never heard this from me."

"I understand."

"Do you _really_?"

"My best work is done out of the eyes of the media."

"You _know_ that is not what I meant. Whichever heroes you bring in, you better tell them nothing of our meeting."

"You'll be arrested."

"Let's be realistic, I'll probably be dead before the arrest. And if I go to the police now, they'll move everything and I'll have a hit on me and my family. Remember me fondly Eraserhead." The pale faced scientist sighed. Reaching into his pocket with tired and familiar movements, he pulled out a package of cigarettes and a lighter.

"Those things will kill you."

The scientist snorted at the underground hero as he placed the cigarette between his lips. Activating the lighter, he placed the flame on the cigarette and took a long drag.

"Tell you what Eraser, if I somehow survive this, I'll stop smoking. Because from where I'm standing, it's not smoking that's going to kill me."

Eraserhead didn't argue with that logic. He was lucky his ally had survived this long and was able to slip out as much information as he had. Still...

"Any information on the two I asked about?"

"Just one. Still don't know the employer. Ya' know, as a grunt. But I did find out the person who started the project. His name was Midoriya Hizashi."

"Was?" It wasn't so much a question as a confirmation.

"After the set up of the first batch, he was removed. Apparently, they wanted his brains. Not his ideology. Once they had the notes, he was axed."

"And you still don't know what the project is?"

"All I know, is that it has something to do with quirkless genetics. The first successful test only occurred after obtaining some samples from a quirkless boy. Rumor has it, it was Midoriya's own son."

Eraserhead took a mental note to look for this family. If there was anything they knew it could prove useful. Or they may need protection given the circumstances. The scientist took in another drag and blew the smoke out his nose.

"Hey, can I ask a favor Eraser?"

"What?" Eraserhead grunted. The scientist held out his lighter golden in color with a cracked design done in black all over it.

"Hold this for my family would ya? Bring it back home even if I can't."

"I'll see to it Shindo."

The scientist let a grin peel across his face.

"You better."

* * *

"Evacuate everything!"

"Get the projects out of here now! We can't risk them ending up in the wrong hands."

No one expected an attack. Or at least, not one coordinated by heroes. They were a smaller set up only now getting the okay to transfer the project. Instead, only a mere hour or so after getting the approval for moving, heroes appeared like termites from woodwork. Small name heroes, underground heroes, and a few rather infamous heroes. Theoretically, it would be the perfect time to test their project. Theoretically. Reality was far crueler as the different aspects of the project were not fully twined, and not all of them would just follow orders.

Actually only 06 did without question. Surprising as it was, 06 was proving to be efficient in combat and loyalty. The others varied either with questions or general lack of interest.

A loud explosion shook the room pulling the collective thoughts of the stragglers back to the moment.

No matter the cost, they couldn't let these heroes take their project.

"I must say Eraserhead, not quite what I was expecting," a sultry voice commented as grunt guards and scientists began to collapse. Eraserhead didn't respond as he continued fighting through.

The base had mainly numbers rather than skilled fighters. Mainly. A few however stood out as surprisingly brutal and efficient. A few even seemed well versed in dealing with Midnight's quirk oddly enough. Though Hound Dog seemed to prove challenging for them.

Eraserhead nimbly continued to strike his opponents and knock them out, only to tie them up to prevent a later hassle of refitting or recapturing them. Last thing he needed was for one of them to pull out the project and use whatever it was against them. According to Shindo, they were talking about this project being a _challenge_ for heroes.

In criminal rings, that was never a good thing.

Eraserhead narrowly dodged a blade while activating his capture scarf, immobilizing the enemy. With a quick strike, the man fell unconscious. Silence spread throughout the room in an eerie fashion.

"Well that was a nice work out," Midnight joked.

"Doubt it's over yet. There's more," Hound Dog growled out. "This way."

Trusting the Dog hero, Eraserhead and Midnight followed as other heroes gathered in the criminals for the police. They traveled down a few corridors when they finally found a door well locked and far more secure than any of the others. With little thought Eraserhead's scarf took down the door. A creepy smirk came to his face as he saw few individuals all trying to run to a set of trucks. Logically all too simple. Hound Dog ran in first, his speed overwhelming the few in the room.

Masks obscuring their faces from toxins may have made Midnight's quirk practically useless, but she was just as ruthless with her whip. It was over before it even began.

"Now, let's see what they're hiding."

With control and confidence, the first truck was opened. Inside was a large metal tube with what looked like a reinforced frosted glass opening. He noted the sounds of Midnight and Hound Dog opening doors of the other trucks.

Narrowing his red rimmed eyes, he approached the container and gingerly touched the glass. It was icy to the touch, and he noted the frosted look was melting. Actual frost apparently.

What kind of weapon would need to be frozen?

With the frost melting on the glass, he could feel ice settle in his own chest. Inside he could clearly see a human hand. It was a man's hand from what he could tell. Partial dread and logic moved his hand towards where he was certain a head would be located. Using his body heat to help melt away the frost, he took in a quiet and shallow breath when he finally removed his hand from the small viewing opening.

Inside was a smooth skinned individual with a strong jaw and two protruding canine teeth. Unblemished and hard. Impossibly pale green hair spiked upward away from the face.

The resemblance between Vlad King and this individual was more than uncanny.

They didn't-

"Oh my god!" Midnight called out, shock clear in her normally impeccably controlled voice.

"Who did you find?" Eraserhead grunted out, not taking his eyes off of the Vlad King look-a-like.

"Hawks," Midnight admitted, still sounding spooked.

"Impossible. He is dealing with the criminal clean up," Hound Dog grunted out.

"Well, now we know the project they were working on."

What a pain in the ass.

* * *

Life changing moments shattered the very base of a person's existence. One instance molding the person into something different. Something more complex. When one thinks of these moments, it is often a climax to an epic. Where worry or adrenaline run rampant.

Kind of hard to do, when life changing events occur when one is asleep.

At least in 01's opinion. Sleep was already a loose term when being in the resting chamber. But this felt off. 01 felt something build in his chest forcing an odd inhale and a slightly noisy exhale that seemed to embody his tiredness. Kind of strange considering he never woke tired. Still, if he wasn't out cold in his chamber he needed to be up.

Blue green eyes fluttered open to see a white ceiling. Ceiling?

"Finally up are you?"

01 blinked and turned his head towards the voice. Next to him stood a police officer, something commonly seen in the Endeavor footage, and an odd scraggly man wearing a thick black scarf.

"Up might be subject. I'm horizontal for some reason."

"Mmhm."

01 tried to sit up, only to find his limbs restrained. He blinked in confusion but didn't tense up. Instead, he put his head back down.

"So... What's the tests today?"

"Excuse me? We'll be asking the questions."

"Um. Okay?"

"Who are you?"

01 blinked. His face contorted to one of disbelief. Then slowly, as if talking to a small child, said, "01."

"Kid-"

"He's not lying," the officer cut the odd man off. The man groaned.

"Of course he's not."

"Hey, uh? Can I ask what's going on here? You guys don't seem the most experienced."

"Experienced in what?"

"You know, asking questions? Most of you guys read my file firs- Wait. Why are you here? I thought I wasn't supposed to meet officers yet."

"Do you know what's going on 1?"

"It's 01 and I think a mental test?"

"Last night there was a large capture of a multitude of criminals."

"A siege?"

"Close enough," the scraggly man admitted.

"Well, inside the location, there was a project found. An illegal project to attack heroes."

"That's horrible!"

The scraggly man looked back at the cop.

"He's still not lying."

"Of course not."

"I still don't know what that has to do with me."

"You were part of the anti hero project."

01 blinked in confusion. Fury began to burn in his usually cool eyes.

"I am not an Anti hero. I am not a villain. You don't know anything," he spat out angrily. His eyes burned brightly as he could feel his fire beneath his skin begging to escape. "I'm not a bad person! That's not why I was created!"

"Enlighten us then."

Had 01 been trained in mental interrogation, he may have recognized the glint in the scraggly man's eyes, pleased how simple it was to extract information.

"Me and my kind were created to stop the heroes we were made from, should they ever fall from the path of the hero. Should they fall from glory."

 **08 is Recovery Girl. 09 is Stain. 10 is Kurogiri. And 11 was seeing if quirkless blood could stabilize a Nomu. And I think it's obvious what or who the broken Nomu landed on. After all, only the best right?**

 **No I have no idea why I wrote more. Truthfully the idea is completely adoptable. But if the spark hits, I guess more can happen, like with what happened here.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I think I overdid it.**

Eraserhead stared at the red haired teen in his usual silent manner. Internally he was debating leaving this brat for someone else. But few others would be able to keep being perfectly logical about asking questions from the rather open and forthcoming boy.

"You were created. How?"

If anything, he expected some story about being brought in off the streets, being experimented on.

"Well, someone got a hold of a sample of Endeavor and had it cloned. Then, they downloaded basic knowledge and footage of Endeavor into my brain," he said easily, as if saying the sky was blue. Naomasa choked on his water and confirmed to Eraserhead that he wasn't lying. So it was true. Or as true as it could be. Who knew what the scientists were capable of until they were questioned.

Because out of all the technology out there, cloning was by far the least successful when it came to humans. Sure they had been able to clone quirkless animals but not people. The implications would be ground breaking. But first they would need to confirm it. Naomasa was on the same page.

"We'll need a DNA sample. To confirm your story."

01 quirked a brow and looked back at his restrained body. The material used to bind him having normal quirk dulling properties.

"Okay. Hey can I ask a question?"

Naomasa nodded his head.

"What's going to happen to me?"

"You and the other individuals retrieved will be dealt with on an individual basis after thorough evaluation."

"You got us all? 02, 03, 04, 05, 06 and 07?"

"We grabbed all _ten_ of you."

"Ten? No that's not right. There are only us seven." There was no doubt in his voice. Naomasa knew the kid, for all the knowledge he possessed, was not _lying_. He just didn't _know._

"Okay, can you tell us about 2 through 7 then?"

"02 through 07?" Both a question and correction. 01 rolled his eyes upward and began moving his lips, as though talking to himself. No sound escaped though as his eyes darted back and forth. He was created to bring down corrupt heroes. Specifically Endeavor should he turn evil. That was what Doctor Midoriya had told him. He told them as much. But that was his creation. He knew the others were similar. No one had ever asked him to even talk about the others. The closest was the scientists telling them not to maim each other in training when it got super intense.

They were the good guys.

They had taken him from everything he knew.

They said that the people who had him were bad guys.

They could easily be lying.

Fire stirred within him.

"I want to see everyone first. All the ones you _found_. I want to see that they're okay."

So help these people if the others were hurt, if they had been lying about being good-

"You'll need to wear proper equipment to suppress your quirk, and Eraserhead will knock you out if you attempt anything, but that seems reasonable. First though, open your mouth."

01 did so though not knowing why as a cotton swab scraped the inside of his cheek.

"What was that for?" 01 asked once he was finished.

"Your DNA sample to corroborate your answers."

* * *

Hawks was rather miffed seeing the thrashing feathered teen. The skinny boy immediately began pulling against the restraints, having a clear dislike of being held down. Or perhaps it was the fact that they had restrained his wings as well. The boy kept looking back at his dark red wings. They were similar to Hawks with his own bright red, but the boy had something more akin to Japanese Carmine. His piercing green eyes a stark contrast to the muted red.

Hawks blinked as he saw tears forming in the kid's eyes. Most likely from fear.

Well, he wasn't in that tube, and he did have no idea where he was so that wasn't entirely crazy. Perhaps a friendly face might help a bit?

"Hey, Tsuragamae? Mind if I go in and talk to flighty for a bit? Kid looks like he's going to have a panic attack."

The dog headed chief of police sighed.

"Take one of my officers with you. Just in case."

"Yeah yeah," he said grabbing some random cop and dragging them into the room with the feathered kid. Upon the door opening the teen paused. His feathers ruffled as much as they could under the restraints. He blinked away the growing tears in his eyes and stared at the two who entered the room. A cop meekly following someone he _knew_ all too well.

Cheeky smiles, quick movements and overall playful and chatty demeanor.

"Hey there little fella. How're you feeling?"

The teen groaned but stopped struggling.

"Great. I'm going to die."

"Whoa! No need to be so dramatic."

What was wrong with this kid?

"Not being dramatic. You're going to kill me before they send me to kill you right?"

 _Seriously. What the hell?_

 _"_ Kill me kid? That's pretty funny."

"Hilarious," the kid dead panned. Hawks gave a wide grin. While surly and bleak, he kind of was starting to like the kid. Birds of a feather and all.

The kid turned his head away from the officer and Hawks. Hawks merely moved to be in the teen's line of sight. Unsurprisingly, he turned his head away again. Hawks reached around to grab his jaw to make the teen face him only to pull away from snapping teeth.

"Feisty little guy aren't you?"

The teen huffed in adolescent annoyance.

"Come on kid, work with us here? The sooner we're done, the sooner you should be able to stretch your wings."

The officer jumped seeing the teen whip his head back to Hawks faster than he thought should be possible without whiplash. Hawks nearly balked at the shift of emotion on the teen's face. Animosity melted away and hope and shock were all that were there.

"You mean... I can finally fly? More than just a few meters?"

Hawks could only imagine what the teen had been through. Never experienced high air flight with wings like his? Unimaginable. The hope and open expression told Hawks more than any interrogation.

"Help us understand what's going on and what you know, and we'll see about getting you sky time."

The teen did his best to look disinterested when seeing Hawks grin, but he couldn't hide the warm, shy grin that came to his face that made Hawks want to soar.

* * *

03 woke up in his usual manner, muttering up a storm. His eyes slowly opened and his muttering stopped. Hazel eyes looked around curiously and his muttering picked up, verbally noting as much as he could within the room. As of the moment, he was alone. Alone was good. Alone was fine. Alone meant no one yelling at him to stop muttering.

"Small room. Kind of an off white. Mirror on the wall? Possible one sided window? Scientist on the other side? Why am I strapped down? Is this some kind of test? If it's a test then it's either testing escape or patience-"

A click from the door hardly stopped his tangent as a police officer entered the room. The experienced officer took a seat next to the restrained blond.

"-interrogation is also an option I guess. Though wouldn't heroes be more intimidating? Then again this is meant to be realistic-"

"You about done yet kid?" The officer spoke over the blond with a tired tone. Hazel eyes darted over and in a soft voice, voiced his sorry.

"Do you know why you're here- A simple yes or no will suffice," he added quickly.

"I have a few ideas-"

"Yes or no?"

"No sir."

"For the love of- Could you at least speak up?"

"That probably wouldn't be a very good idea on account of my quirk and the potential damage it could cause to you and this confined space-"

"I'm going to stop you there kid. At least slow down a bit. Let's start off simple. What's your name?"

03 was uncharacteristically quiet as he processed what he felt was an odd request.

"My identification lists me as 03."

"03? Kid do you have a name?"

"Well, um... I'm sometimes called Motormouth."

"Kid that's more alias than name. So again, do you have a name?"

"Those two are the only names I've ever had."

The cop swore to himself. The blond shrank back in fear at the cop's words.

"Jeez kid. I'm not swearing at you. I'm swearing at who you were with. They never told you your name?"

"No need, I was made in a lab. All they needed, was my number."

"Made?"

"Um... Yes? Using Present Mic's DNA."

The cop in all his years, never wanted to hug a kid so bad.

* * *

The last thing 04 wanted to do was wake up. Sure they had their chambers, but true sleep? It was an unheard of experience. The chamber would always have them up and ready to go with their required rest time. Sure he couldn't exactly move into a more comfortable position while he was being restrained but, beggars couldn't be choosers. He heard the click of a door opening but was determined to ignore it. Sleep was nice~.

"Oh, lookie here. What an innocent looking sleeping child."

04 twitched slightly. He _knew_ that voice. It was in so much of the footage he had been downloaded with.

Midnight. The famed R-rated hero. He felt leather gently touch his face, her whip, he assumed.

"Going to wake up soon?" She crooned. 04 held still, he could already feel the restraints. He wasn't going anywhere, best to play possum until she went away, maybe go back to sleep.

"Your little buddies are already up," she continued as a gentle hand came to his face.

"Hey! Get your hands off of him!"

04 opens his eyes with no trace of sleep lingering. His eyes locked onto the source of the voice to see an open door with 01 well restrained and looking so much like Doctor Midoriya when he was stopping 03 and 06 from getting violent. Highly protective. It probably would have worked better had he not been restrained by Mr. Scarf man who was standing behind him. The red rimmed eyed man groaned.

"You need to think more rationally. We aren't hurting any of your companions."

"That doesn't mean she can put her perverted hands on him!"

04 groaned.

"Any idea what's going on 01?" 04 asked in a slightly grumpy tone somewhat reminiscent of the man restraining 01.

"Well, according to the police, we were weapons retrieved from a group going against heroes."

"That's not what we said-" the cop began.

"It's the gist of it right?"

04 blinked.

"I'd like to say I'm surprised but I'm really not."

01 let out a choking sound.

" _What?_ "

"It makes sense."

"How does that make sense?"

"Because everything changed when Doctor Midoriya disappeared," he stated bluntly, "03 pointed out how weird it was but continued on with his usual tangent while I gave it more thought."

"When did you have time to think? We ate, we trained and we were frozen."

"01, you recall what my quirk is right?"

"Ye-oh... You used training time as thinking time."

"Not my fault they were ill prepared. They spent most of my session off in dream land."

"Explain. Now."

"Oh Eraserhead don't be so forward," Midnight stated. Then with a wicked gleam in her eye, she set her gaze on the still restrained dark haired boy, "That's more my thing."

"04-"

"Relax 01. They're _heroes._ Or did you forget? We weren't sent out on a mission. No one was compromised. This was probably all legal."

"How did you-?"

"I analyzed. My body was hardly ever built for combat. They often worked to stretch my mind. I don't think it worked in the way they meant."

There was a choking noise from 01. Eraserhead locked eyes with the drowsy boy.

"You seem open to talking."

"You won't let me sleep. I have no issue saying things when we haven't done anything wrong. Besides, cops are law abiders. Save corruption but," 04 shrugged his shoulders as if to say, such is life.

"You have a code name? That's adorable. But what's your name?" Midnight questioned. 04 stared blankly at her.

"I am only known as 04. We don't have names."

01 cried out, "See!" At the men he was dragged around with. Midnight didn't falter. Putting a finger to her chin, an impish grin came to her face.

"Naozumi. Your name will be Naozumi."

"You can't just name prisoners Midnight."

"He's not a prisoner though is he Eraserhead," she responded coyly.

"04, is your mom trying to name you?" 01 asked befuddled. Midnight sputtered and Eraserhead looked equally disturbed and amused.

"Mother?" The officer asked.

"Who do you think he was cloned from?"

The three adults looked at the two teens.

"You do know a female doesn't have the chromosomes to make a male right?"

01 froze and attempted to connect the logic in his head he never pondered as 04 began to speak, "I'm sure I have someone else's DNA in me as well. It's occurred to me too."

Midnight was still dumbstruck. She had trouble comprehending the whole, kid is a clone of her. She was a mother. Oh god she was a _mother._

Midnight's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she uncharacteristically fainted.

04 looked at the three males that were still awake.

"I'm guessing this doesn't happen often?"

"I would think she's the one normally knocking the boys out _Naozumi_."

"I hate you 01."

* * *

Skinny and loose limbs slid carefully from his restraints. Perhaps not ideal but he was curious about the material. He could hardly feel it with his fabric in the way and his quirk wasn't working with the restraints on. Never had he been more thankful for his bony structure. Sure his arms and legs were sore but it was nice to be able to move.

Despite his escape, he remained focused on the restraints. No major fibers. Nothing for him to use his quirk on. Gently touching it, he could feel the somewhat worn and soft. Sure there were wires between the material, no doubt made to suppress his quirk but he was more curious about the material around the wires.

05 was loving the feel and could only imagine how comfortable it would be to wear the material.

"I should be asking you how you got out of the restraints, but I'm more curious as to what you're doing."

05 jumped, then faced the speaker. He shied away from the police officer feeling his face flush in embarrassment.

"Seriously, we've got ten of you and you're the only one who escaped the restraints and you're studying them?"

"I like the material. It's comfortable."

"You act like it's your first time seeing leather."

"Seeing, no. They showed images of it before, but I never knew it felt so comfortable."

The officer raised a brow and took a step forward. The teen tensed and moved closer to the wall, keeping distance from the officer but not attacking.

"I'm not going to hurt you kid, just take it easy."

"I don't like people invading my personal space."

"Noted," the officer grunted while keeping space between himself and the teen. People could have any number people could have any number of quirks these days and he just so happened to get the one who could slip out of the restraints. Best not to bother the teen too much, "You got a name kid?"

The teen said nothing and settled to glower at the officer.

"Not going to talk huh? You're only hurting yourself."

The teen rolled his eyes in an aloof manner. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms but didn't say a word. Sharp green eyes never once left the officer's own.

"Of course everyone else is chatty and you are the silent one. Alright, guess I'll do some talking. We received a tip about an illegal anti hero project in the works from a reputable source. Now you're probably wondering what that has to do with you right? Well, we did a follow up and discovered their little project. Their project was broken into ten seperate, well, they were listed as weapons. Care to guess what that means?"

Still nothing from the teen.

"Alright, let's try another method. Why do you think you are here? At a police station?"

No words, instead, his stomach growled, demanding nourishment. The cop looked rightfully embarrassed.

"Right, none of you have eaten yet. Anything you'd like?"

05 shrugged his shoulders. They ate the same bland and nutritious food everyday and for every meal they had. In theory, he knew different foods had different flavors. Watching the footage of Izuku made it clear. He liked something called Katsudon a lot, but wasn't too wild about pickled plums.

"Right. I'll be back kid- You're not going to destroy the room right? I'd hate to have to get the other restraints out."

"I'll stay here. I won't cause issue."

"Don't make me regret this kid." And with that, the cop left 05 to his own devices. 05 went back to the leather, rubbing it between his fingers. A soft smile came to his face.

He _really_ liked this texture.

* * *

06 grumbled at the restraints on his body. Flexing his muscles a bit, he felt a small give, but hardly enough to give way. Steel grey eyes closed in irritation he had already been visited by the police. Apparently they were created for _evil._ What freaking nonsense. Isn't that what corrupt heroes would say if they were corrupt? Granted, the answer wouldn't change if they weren't corrupt, making it all the more confusing.

Did he believe the police? Or did he not? Stay and learn, or try and escape and regroup?

Today was really sucking.

"06!"

And now it was getting worse.

"01."

"Glad to see you're okay."

06 turned his head to see 01 standing, heavily restrained but standing and able to walk.

"What did you have to do to walk around."

"Told them I needed to know everyone was okay before I said anything to them."

06 scoffed.

"Of course you would make a deal like that."

"Aw, don't be like that 06. _Naozumi_ already pointed out that we were never sent out and corruption hasn't happened so what they're saying is probably true."

"Who the ever loving fuck is Naozumi?"

"04."

06 looked confused.

"Name? He has a name? What is going on here?"

"Names? Questions?"

"Move on brat," the shaggy haired man said dragging the flame using clone out of the room. The cop paused for a moment.

"I know this is all kind of wild, but do you need food, or water? Maybe need to use the bathroom?"

"Erm... No?"

"Alright. We'll be back in a bit. What would you like to be called?"

"My identification is 06."

"Well, bit of advice, you'll probably be given a civilian name if you can't think of one yourself. That's how uh... Naozumi got his."

* * *

There was no consoling the crying blond girl being hysterical being strapped down on a bed. Tears streamed out of her eyes. She thrashed angrily, having what seemed to be a variation of a panic attack.

"Hey calm down kid, everything is going to be alright."

She continued to thrash, her breath growing heavy and labored.

"Could we get Midnight in here? We're going to need her help."

"Right on it!"

"Deep breath kid. Deep breath."

"No. No no no no no no-" she rambled through her tears. She didn't know where she was, but it reminded her too much of being in the labs. Too much poking. Too much prodding. And the restraints... Those horrible devices holding her and preventing her from instinctively using her quirk. And now she had the unfortunate wake up call of being strapped down with people she had never seen before, immediately asking questions she wasn't sure she entirely understood.

So, her emotions may have gotten the better of her. It didn't help her stomach was in a ton of unexplained pain. She wanted to go back to her nice cold chamber.

"Sir!"

"Yes! Is Midnight with you?"

"Um kind of?"

"What do you mean kind of?"

"Well," the officer then proceeded to drag the unconscious R-rated heroine through the door, "She's not exactly here right now."

"We bring people in and the heroes are the ones fainting. Someone tell me the past 24 hours are just a dream."

There was a loud thump outside the door with a loud screech.

"07!" A muffled yell called out. The girl sniffled, her red rimmed eyes blinking away some of her tears.

"01?" She called out in a choked voice.

There was an odd scuffling noise down the hall- "Hey! Stop biting-" and apparently some moderate violence. At least the girl had stopped crying.

As the thumping got louder, he saw the red haired captive wrapped tightly in Eraserhead's capture scarf. Naomasa walked over rubbing his arms and looking disheveled and irritated.

"07, are you okay?"

"Mmm. Hurts," she whined.

"You guys hurt her!?"

"We did not. Be logical about this," Eraserhead grumbled.

"She is in pain!"

"Sweetie," the cop sitting next to her began, "Where are you hurting?"

She hiccuped and lowered her head to look down her body.

"My stomach."

"You hungry?"

"No. Not hunger. It just hurts."

"Well, if you'll let us help you, we can take you to a doctor to have you looked at to see what's wrong."

"Really?"

"I swear if you hurt her-"

"We are not trying to hurt anyone. We are just trying to figure things out and help people. Right now she is in pain and looks like she could use some help."

"Get some of the quirk restraining cuffs. We'll take her to the hospital."

01 glared at the cops with the coldest gaze he could muster. He didn't know what was wrong with the lone female of the group. But he sure as hell was going to make sure to help her any means necessary.

"I think you need some cool down time brat," Eraserhead grumbled, dragging the youth back to the room he woke up in.

"But the others-!"

* * *

Just gentle breaths. Scattered fragments of information all centered around one individual. A small woman. Lots of lips touching others. Healing.

She was older. Was she? She just kept thinking of what she had seen. Basic knowledge was there. Words, syntax. Structure. Items, buildings, heroes... Villains.

A name. Recovery Girl. Was that her? It didn't sound right.

Instinct took over and eyes opened for the very first time.

Light filled the vision. She was not alone.

"Hello sweetie. Nice to see you're awake. Mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Who are you?" A sweet and innocent sounding voice asked.

"Officer Haichi. What about yours?"

The girl furrowed her brow and gave it some thought.

"I can only think of one name. Recovery Girl."

The man grabbed his walkie talkie and pressed the output message, "Hey Captain?"

" _Yes?_ "

"Call UA. We're gonna want Recovery Girl here for this."

" _Care to tell me why?_ "

"A possible lead."

"Am I not Recovery Girl?" The girl asked innocently.

" _I'll call UA._ "

"Sorry sweetie, but recovery Girl is a little old woman."

"Oh. Hey Mister?"

"Yes?"

"What do I look like? Do I look like a little old woman?"

"Do-do you not know what you look like?"

Owlish eyes blinked at the cop with no indication of lying. Officer Haichi used the walkie talkie again, "Could you also bring me a mirror?"

* * *

Things weren't clear. Images were jumpy, a little muddled and the noise, echoing all around. Everything seemed dark or red. Sometimes both. Everything felt loud. But everything sounded quiet. A few muddled words an itchy feeling on the back of the neck. Bleary eyes opened to see something other than dark and red. Instead, it appeared light grey and clean.

He hummed in appreciation. It was pleasant to see something different.

"Morning to you too kid."

"M-morning?"

"Do you know why you're here?"

The teen looked around in confusion. He shook his head and held a confused expression.

"Where am I?"

"Police station."

"Oh. Why am I here? Am I in trouble? Did I- did I do something wrong?"

"Not exactly. We found you frozen with some criminals and wanted to know what you know."

"Frozen? I-I don't recall. Everything is all... Jumpy."

"Jumpy?"

"I... I hurt someone?"

"Did you kid?" The officer asked, concern bleeding into his voice.

"I don't know. Can you watch yourself outside your body kill someone?"

"Physically, I don't think so. But you may have witnessed a murder. You might have been put on ice for that."

"Oh. Why can't I remember anything else then?"

"I don't know. But hey, we'll get a specialist in and help you with what you know."

* * *

It was a choking air. So suppressing and cold. So why was it comforting?

"The smoke seems to be dispersing. What kind of quirk does this kid have?"

"Not a clue but at least we can see their face now."

"This kid a boy or a girl?"

"I can't tell. Kind of androgynous looking kid huh?"

Milky white eyes opened and gazed about the room. Taking in a shaky breath, they appreciated the air that felt so foreign in their lungs.

"Welcome to the land of the living kid."

The white eyes traveled over towards the two individuals standing in uniform.

"Was I previously dead?"

"What? No. Where would you get an idea like that?"

"You just welcomed me to the land of the living? If I wasn't here before, wouldn't that mean I was either born or just had been dead?"

"It was an expression kid."

"An expression?"

"Not the brightest bulb are you," one more stated than questioned.

"I'm not a bulb. At least I don't think I am."

"Please tell me we can get Naomasa to handle this kid instead. Kid's crazy," the other cop whispered to his parter, more than a little uncomfortable with the white eyes just staring at him.

"I think he's still handling that red haired kid with Eraserhead."

"Damn."

* * *

With a might roar, Izuku let out all the anxiety and stress he had built up since he was little. All the worries, everything he had worked towards being screamed out at the top of his lungs. What was once a despondent dump, was now a gloriously clear and clean beach for miles around. Soft sand could now be admired and appreciated as the sun came over the horizon and kissed the gentle beach rather than the trash so callously placed there. Even All Might was impressed.

Emotions were running high as for the first time in his young life, Izuku would know what it was like to have a quirk. He just wished he didn't have to eat All Might's hair to do so.

All Might had said it would take a few hours to digest and become one with his body for use. He just hoped it would be ready for the exam.

 **There are a freaking ton of heroes with green eyes hot damn.**

 **Also, it is way harder than I thought to come up with unique wake ups for each of the clones. Holy crud.**

 **Also, yes, Izuku's testing day matches up with the clones at the station I guess. The concept or even the story itself is still up for adoption, but I may run with it a bit more. Sporadic ideas and all that.**


	4. Chapter 4

01 grumbled in a soft tone that no one could quite make out. Having been physically restrained after seeing 07 in distress and pain left little more for him to do. None of them had been in pain like that when they were with the scientists and trainers. All pain could be explained from training, overthinking, or being over stimulated. None quite matched the pain 07 had been distraught over in her stomach.

He hated the feeling. At least in his chamber he was unconcious, locked away in ice. Being aware and bound was not a pleasant feeling.

He darted his head towards the door when a distinct click broke his focus. His eyes narrowed, focusing on the irritated cop who seemed far too tired. He sat down next to the restrained clone with a set of papers in his hands.

"So... Endeavor..."

"How is 07?" 01 questioned. He knew his own creation origin, what he wanted to know was 07's condition. What was wrong with the only female he had ever worked with.

"She is doing fine. Despite her distress and pain, her condition was unsurprising but a private matter."

"What is wrong with her," 01 growled, his voice nearly matching the famed flame hero's own tone. The officer locked eyes with the now angered teen. Despite the similar terrifying fire in his eyes that mirrored the flame hero, he could detect actual concern for the young girl who he had been found with. The police officer's face flushed slightly.

"What do you know about reproduction?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" 01 questioned. The police man sighed. This was not going to be fun.

* * *

Endeavor wasn't sure what could have been so important as to call him out of the way to a police station to not hunt down a criminal. If it were catching a criminal, they would say so over a radio frequency.

He took his time, squashing any hint of crime with his infamous scorching hellfire. He didn't take too long though. It would be unprofessional of him. Still, the officers who decided that he needed to come to their little station, as far out of his jurisdiction as it was without telling him why, better have a damn good reason to insist on his presence.

Not that he couldn't handle it. He was more than qualified for anything they could throw his way.

* * *

The police station was running wild with seven of the ten teens making the cops run around. The three who had not called themselves a number were far more subdued and confused. It was clear they were uncertain of themselves, and given their limited knowledge, it was possible, given the other seven, that at least two of them were clones.

As for the wild haired child most shaken up, it was unclear if he were a clone as the other children said they were, or a victim who had seen a tragic crime and was placed under similar conditions until he could be disposed of.

He had been the most distraught, despite not raising a problem, fuss, or making a pro hero faint. When left alone, he would quietly sob. Large twin rivers of watery tears as the only thing he could remember was apparently brutal murders. Soft grey eyes gone red from crying and impossibly wild dark black hair, definitely gave off the victim vibe. His spattering of freckles only made him look more innocent too.

He would stop crying when people walked in. Trying to hide had been anything but emotionally stable may have been the most heart breaking thing about it.

The police created his file a part from the others who were assumed to be clones, what with the knowledge of Recovery Girl at UA and seven other children confirming it. His was a John Doe file with the name Ayumu as his alias. He was practically trapped walking through a nightmare at this point. His only memory. So "walk" and "vision" seemed fitting for his name.

"Have we had any luck in contacting the heroes affiliated?"

"Well, Hawks is here but we're still working on tellng him. He seems quite taken with his erm... copy. Endeavor said he would be over, so we know he's on his way. Midnight is still out and we're not sure when she'll wake up. Best Jeanist said he'd be here in about an hour. We still haven't gotten ahold of Vlad King and Present Mic, but Recovery Girl may bring them. There hasn't been contact with Mount Lady. We're still working on it chief."

Tsuragamae sighed. Eraserhead was right, these were some troublesome kids. And it wasn't even their fault.

"Keep working on it. I'll speak with Hawks *ruff* and alert him over the identity of the boy."

"He doesn't have one sir."

"He does. It's his pup."

The cop was quiet for a moment as Tsuragamae walked towards the room where Hawks was interacting with the winged teen.

"Wait uh! Sir!"

Tsuragamae ignored him and opened the door to the room.

"See! Your wings fluff up like mine when you're irritated."

"Stop touching my feathers you parakeet!"

Hawks snorted at the bristled teen. It was kind of funny seeing the teen's feathers standing on end and fluffing up.

"I hope I'm not *woof* intterupting anything," Tsuragamae stated. Hawks gave a slightly embarrassed smile as the teen huffed and turned his head away. The officer Hawks had dragged in with him looked over at the chief, his eyes begging to be able to leave the room. Tsuragamae made a mental not to get him something nice for an apology. Hawks needed to know, and he was sure that however the avian hero reacted, it would be big.

"No. Just getting to know each other," Hawks chuckled. The teen huffed at the interaction he had been subject to over the past few... however long they had been doing this. He had no idea how long the hero had been in with him. And he wasn't too keen on being in the same room with him when he inevitably found out 02 was created to destroy him.

"Good. Given their lack of home and identity, we are looking to foster them with the hero community."

"What? Little chickadee you don't have an identity? A name?"

"I am 02. It's my identity," he spat out. He squaked when Hawks ruffled his hair, "Stop that!"

"That's not a name. That's a number. And well..."

"Don't."

"I can't just leave you without a name. What are the police calling you?"

"*woof* He has not been given one."

"Huh."

"There is something you should know about this kid."

"What that he's my illegitimate brother or something?" Hawks joked.

"That's he's a clone made from your genetics."

Hawks blinked. His own feathers fluffed up and his head whipped to the strapped teen whose head had stubbornly turned away.

"I have a son!" he screeched, "And he's so grown up! And without a name?!"

"I have to say you're taking this better than Midnight," Tsuragamae admitted.

"Are you kidding!? I have a mini me! This is cool."

"Any tell you *woof* that you're a wierd duck?"

"Duck? Nope."

"Hm."

"But since I am the de facto dad of this bird boy," Hawks began, "That gives me naming rights right?"

"That's what you're worried about?" the officer who had been watching Hawks interaction with blurted out.

"Why not? Names are important things. Sides, he would be given a name anyway. So let's see... oh I know! Shouhei!"

"You've got to be kidding me," 02 grumbled, "You can't do that!"

"What, you don't like the name? What's wrong with Shouhei? It's a good name."

"I'm not saying it's a bad name."

"So you like it!"

"What no!"

"You don't?"

"Don't twist my words!"

* * *

Recovery Girl walked in with two far larger heroes following behind. Her pleasant smile a little tense. Following her was the ever exhuberent voice hero Present Mic and the Blood hero Vlad King.

"Ah, Recovery Girl, Present Mic, Vlad King. So glad of you to join us."

"Well, you did say it was important we come quickly. I do encourage you to take your officers to a hospital when they're hurt-!"

"Kyaa!"

"Wait! Kid stop!"

The three heroes readied themselves, Vlad King up front with his quirk far more suited towards enclosed quarters. Recovery Girl and Present Mic were set to block the doors when a short girl, barely a teen was seen. A man behind her was holding a rather large albiet slightly distorted mirror. The girl darted between officers, her small form nimble and quick.

"Hey! Hold up!"

She screamed when Vlad King moved in to apprehend her. His blood flowing freely to pluck her off the ground where she squirmed midair. He grabbed her with his hands, recalling the blood he could and held it beneath his skin. Tears pooled in her eyes as she was clearly in distress.

"Nonononononono-!" she whined rather quickly. Recovery Girl clicked her tongue. Vlad glanced at the Youthful Heroine and lowered the girl to the ground, still keeping a firm grip on the child. Present Mic followed Recovery Girl to the distraught child.

"Oh now deary, are you quite alright?"

Large red rimmed hazel eyes locked with the little lady.

"Recovery Girl," she said softly, "I- I know you."

Recovery Girl hummed at the comment.

"You have my quirk."

"Pardon me?"

The girl looked back at Vlad King. Wide eyes pleading much like a little kitten. He glanced over at the officers and Recovery Girl before moving a hand to her mouth. Soft and young lips lightly smooched his knuckle. Vlad King immediately felt the familiar drain of Recovery Girl's quirk from the kid, as well as his skin coming back together he had opened to use his quirk. He raised a brow and looked back to his colleagues.

"She does have your quirk."

"It's why we had to call you here," an officer explained, "That and, the others."

An uneasiness came over the trio. The small girl began to squirm slightly. Recovery Girl clasped her hand, recognizing the distress. She may not know the child, but she was a doctor specialized hero. She knew when a child was on the verge of a panic attack. And if this child had commited a crime, she doubted that the girl with her quirk would have been able to get away.

"Others?" Recovery Girl began, "Other children?"

The same officer opened her mouth to speak, only to be cut off.

"Oh. You three are here."

"Eraserhead!" Present Mic called out loudly. Eraserhead didn't even change his expression from the usual tired. His eyes landed on Vlad King. Then on Chiyo and the girl in Vlad King's grip.

"So one of the clones got out."

"WHAT?!" It was Vlad King surpringly enough who yelled it. Present Mic was dumbfounded and for a lack of better term, speechless.

"Eraserhead-"

"There's no point in delaying telling them. It would just be a waste of time."

"We-"

"Logically she would be," his weary eyes were locked on the two short women, "Seven of them were confirmed thanks to 01."

"Who?" the girl asked. Her eyes were wide and filled with curiosity. It was clear she did not recognize the underground hero. Few did. But not knowing 01 when six of the others did left her as an anomaly. Not as much as the crying boy but still...

"Well that would explain how she has Recovery Girl's quirk," Present Mic chuckled. Eraserhead did not.

"And since Chiyo has met hers, that means we just have to deal with you two."

Present Mic paled and Vlad King's jaw went slack.

It was Recovery Girl's turn to chuckle.

"Well, lead the way. Let's see them," she commented. She gave a comforting smile to the officers, and felt a small squeeze from the little girl.

"Vlad King, I believe you can let her go now. You won't run now will you?"

"I- Um... no. The mirror scared me."

"Scared you?" Recovery Girl parroted. The small freckled hazel eyed girl-good lord her eyes were large- and wavy brown-green hair much like Chiyo had when she was a girl, with a spattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks was hardly frightening. Although the mirror was warped so, who knew exactly what she saw.

"Such big eyes," she muttered, shuttering at what she had seen. Chiyo chuckled. If the mirror warped her large eyes even bigger, it could be a bit scary. Still, the poor girl seemed frightened of everything. She was holding onto Chiyo like a life line.

"There there. Nothing to be afraid of my dear."

"So what's her name?" Present Mic attempted to ask Eraserhead in his quiet voice. sadly, Present Mic's quiet was still loud enough to easily be heard. While a bit rude, Chiyo could admit she was curious as to what she was called.

"A name?" the girl parroted, "I don't have one of those."

"Hm. We'll just have to call you Chiyoko," Recovery Girl stated. Her colleagues all stared at her in disbelief. Recovery Girl just chuckled. "It'll suit you my dear."

"Chiyoko. Okay."

The little girl's eyes were teary but her smile was bright.

* * *

Mt Lady grumbled as she searched for her phone which had been ringing non stop. Somewhere in her apartment, that little bugger was located and she needed to find the damn thing to pick up the phone and figure out who was calling her so damn earlier in the morning. Her damn alarm hadn't even gone off yet.

Her phone stopped as the caller hit her voice mail. She paused, slightly paranoid, ready for it to ring once again. Her purple eyes shifting to the left and the right.

' _Space Unicorns~ Flying through the sky~'_

She ran into her kitchen as quietly as she could, playing an odd game of hot and cold. She had been in this room looking for her phone before but didn't see it. This time, she listened carefully. The ringtone was coming from...

She glared at the bread box and flipped it open. There, lying innocently inside with a half eaten loaf of bread was her cell phone, playing music innocently on a low charge. Yu grabbed the bread and reached into it's bag for her phone. The music stopped. She pulled it out and called whoever was trying to reach her. Their pick up was immidiate.

"Ah! Mt Lady! Chief! I've got a call back!"

Professional call. Crap. What had she slept through?

"Yes this is Mt. Lady. So sorry I couldn't get to my phone sooner," she apologized with a sultry tone. She listened to a stammered and rushed request, wanting her down at a police station for something professionally personal. Whatever that meant. She promised and ended the call. With a sigh, she thought to herself, whatever they were calling her for, better damn well be important.

 **Shouhei is 02, Naozumi is 04, Chiyoko is 08,** **Ayumu is 09**

 **Been a while since I updated this one. But life goes on.**


	5. Chapter 5

Present Mic was incredibly worried. He had a clone. A _clone_. And Eraserhead had found him.

Still, he kept a smile on his face. No reason to worry the little listener. On the other side of the door. That he was going to open. Right now.

"Oh for heavens sake," Recovery Girl huffed. She opened the door and Present Mic felt his breath catch. Inside, folded in on himself as tightly as he could, his lips moving but words couldn't be made out. His eyes were averted, focusing on the floor. Present Mic noticed their similarities, but at the moment all he could really see was a scared kid who had his life turned upside down.

"Hey there little listener," Present Mic greeted. The kid squeaked and his eyes darted up at the three heroes and little girl in the doorway. His eyes were wide, but no where near as large as the odd little girl. "Mind if we join you?"

"Well, I guess that's alright. I can't really stop you if you want to sit here because you're heroes and I don't really have any reason you can't be here cause I don't know any of you personally," he muttered off.

"Well, we wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable," Present Mic commented as he sat down. The boy shrugged his shoulders, the muttering stopped.

"So, what's your name?" Present Mic continued. The boy averted his eyes, this time towards the wall.

"Oh um... I'm 03. But that's not a name it's a number but it's what I've been called except when they call me Motormouth which I guess is kind of like a name because it's not a number but it was something I was called when they didn't have to be professional so I guess my name is Motormouth? But I've been told that's not so much a name as it is an alias so I don't really know if that is the answer you're looking for or not."

"Kid talks a lot," Vlad King muttered. He was swiftly hit in his stomach by Recovery Girl's cane, and let out a soft grunt.

"Do you like being called Motormouth?"

"I like it better than 03, Mister Present Mic sir."

Oh the kid was precious. Present Mic had a sudden urge to take the kid back to his home and smother him with affection. He had known this kid for less than five minutes but he just felt that if anything were to happen to the kid, he would seriously lose it.

"Well, you need a name. Mind if we give you one?"

"I guess not. Though why would you want to? Aren't I-you know," he trailed off.

"Kid?"

"My purpose to take you out if you ever go bad," he admitted, lowering his head so his chin rested on his chest. A gentle hand carded through his hair in a comforting manner.

"Kid, you are free to live the life you want to, within legal standing of course. Whatever they wanted you to do, you don't have to."

The kid's head shot up, his eyes wide and glossy with tears. A fraction of a second had passed before they began to spill out over his freckled cheeks.

"Oh yikes kid!"

"No one- No one has told me that."

"Aw kiddo," Present Mic spoke in an uncharacteristically quiet voice, "It's okay."

The kid kept crying, much to the discomfort of Vlad King, the understanding of Recovery Girl, and the confusion of little three didn't say anything, as Present Mic seemed to bond with his shy and quiet, slightly greener looking clone. Despite Present Mic's discomfort, he remained fixated by the young man. It was only when the quiet crying slowed, leaving only the sticky trails that Present Mic spoke again.

"You know, you're pretty quiet."

"It's easy to keep my quirk under wraps if I'm quiet. I don't mind it."

"Hey now nothing wrong with that!"

03 let out a soft giggle.

"You're really nice. I can't see why anyone, would ever think you would be bad."

"Aw. That's sweet of you to say," Present Mic blushed.

"Say um... Mister Present Mic. Do you... Do you think you could um... think of a name for me?"

"Of course!" Present Mic practically yelled. The boy jumped, slightly startled. "How about... um... hm... Oh I know! How do you feel about Yasu?"

03 gave a soft smile, "I like it."

"Well Yasu, these are-"

"The Blood Hero: Vlad King and The Youthful Heroine: Recovery Girl."

"You know them?"

"We all do. All seven of us were given footage and recordings of the heroes we were made from. You see many. So I saw many."

"Did you interact with any of the others?" Vlad King spoke up. His voice practically demanding an answer. Yasu squeaked.

"Um yeah. They wanted us to know how to fight together. I usually ended up with 07 or 04. But I did work with each one at some point."

"That's great! We can make sure you all stay in touch! Isn't that exciting you two?"

"You two?" Yasu parroted, looking rather confused.

"Yeah! You and Chiyoko!" He said gesturing at the little girl. The two stared at each other before declaring, "I don't know them."

* * *

05 didn't know when he fell asleep, he only knew that he jolted awake when someone touched his shoulder. He watched the cop carefully as food was placed before him. He narrowed his eyes at the curry bun in front of him.

"We hope you like curry buns."

"Can't say I have ever tried one," 05 remarked dryly. He extended his index finger and poked it. "What am I supposed to do with it?"

"You pick it up... and eat it."

"Odd. No chopsticks?"

"Um, no. You just pick it up and eat it."

"Hm." He picked it up and gave it a curious sniff. He tore a small piece off and handed it to the cop. "Eat it."

"You're joking right?"

"If it's safe then you'll eat it too."

The cop sighed and took the small piece of the bun and made a show of eating the bun. He then opened his mouth to show the suspicious boy the bun had been eaten much to the cops humiliation. the boy kept eye contact and took a bite of the bun. His eyes widened and he stared at the bun. The cop watched in shock as the boy devoured the bun with gusto.

"Geez kid. Slow down or you're going to choke!"

The puffed cheeks of the kid paused from chewing as he looked at the officer. He took a gulp and took smaller bites at a slower pace. He didn't look embarassed but took up an aloof front. In a way, it was kind of adorable.

A knock on the door drew the officer from their thoughts. He walked to the door and opened it. A

"Ah, Best Jeanist. Glad you could make it."

"Your station said it was an emergency. I apologise for not getting here sooner."

"No worries. Hey kid, you recognize Best Jeanist right?"

The kid gave a dry look. His green eyes acknowledging the hero in the room. He stretched his arms slightly, well aware how easy it would be to surprise Best Jeanist by controlling the very fibers of the clothes he was wearing, the very fibers he often weaponized.

"I've seen footage."

"And I have heard about you," Best Jeanist replied.

"They told you?" the cop confirmed.

"I asked the moment I walked in what the emergency was. Just ten minutes ago, I would have never guessed it would be that I was cloned." He took calculated strides to 05, pulling out a handkerchief. 05 flinched as it was raised to his face, his eyes clenched shut as the fabric touched his skin. He instinctively activated his quirk, having the fibers of the cloth push back on Best Jeanist's han before it could touch his skin.

Best Jeanist raised his brow and activated his own quirk overpowering the young one's quirk and wiped away the crumbs left from the curry bun. 05 stared at the proper man dressed in denim with wide eyes. The hero was unaffected by the look, and just lowered the cloth once the crumbs were gone.

"Better. You shouldn't be so messy when you eat."

05 didn't say anything, unnerved by the close proximity of the hero he was created from. Thankfully, the man stepped back once 05's face was clean. The unnerved expression morphed into aloof uncaring.

"Pardon my _lack_ of etiquette. I hadn't eaten before I was brought here." The tone was bland and slightly irritated.

"No need to get snippy."

"No need to touch my face either. Didn't stop you."

"You had crumbs on your face."

"And you couldn't just tell me?"

"Hey, let's not fight over crumbs you two. There's more going on here than that."

"True," Best Jeanist agreed.

"I guess," 05 agreed.

"Well, since we still haven't exchanged pleasantries," Best Jeanist commented, "I'm Best Jeanist."

"I'm 05."

"That is not a name."

"It's my name," 05 defended, a low growl in his voice.

"It's not a name you can go through society with."

05 shrugged his shoulders.

"Have the cops given you a name yet?"

05 didn't say a word. The cop however said, "Erm. No. We haven't."

"Huh. In that case, may I suggest Masahiko?"

05 looked at him curiously.

"Masahiko? That's written from "elegant, proper, and prince" right? Sounds pretentious."

"It's a good name."

"Not saying it isn't. But it sounds like a name suiting you."

"Are you saying it doesn't suit you?"

The clone shrugged his shoulders.

"I've never been outside. Only here, and in the labs. How should I know?"

"If that's the case, then Masahiko is a perfectly serviceable name."

"Fine. If you want to call me that, I guess I can't stop you."

* * *

07 was mortified. Despite all the knowledge and preperation, she had no idea that the pain she was feeling was because she was "flowering into a woman". She didn't want to think too much about it. But it had taken her out of the police station and to the hospital, letting her see what it was like outside. She got to see the sky. She tried to enjoy it.

Even if the reason why was so embarrassing. She was actually eager to get into the police precinct to hide away for a bit. She didn't hesitate to follow the cop back inside the station.

"Well what _is_ the emergency?!" A voice yelled. A chord was struck in 07's mind. She squeaked and tried to completely obscure herself behind the cop.

"Well, looks like she's here now."

"What?"

Mt Lady turned her head to see a girl hiding behind a cop. Her long blond hair a near identical shade to her own. Mt Lady glanced back at the officer she had been "talking" to and saw them nod. She rolled her eyes and made her way over to the girl hiding behind the cop. She leaned over and put a smile on her face. No sense in making her uncomfortable.

"Well hello there sunshine. I'm Mt Lady."

"I-I know who you are," she said with a slightly frightened tone. Mt Lady held her smile despite her dislike of the fear. It didn't make her look good at all if people were fearing her who weren't villains.

"I'm 07."

Mt Lady's smile wavered. Who called themselves a number of all things?

"That's cute," Mt Lady kept up the pleasantry, "Is that a nickname?"

The girl averted her eyes.

"No. It's my name. It's the only one I've got."

"Kid, you know that's not a name right?"

The girl locked eyes with the heroine and began to cry. Mt Lady's smile fell as surprise and worry overcame her.

"Perhaps we should take this to a seperate room," the cop Mt Lady had been talking to earlier sighed.

 **03 has been given his name, Yasu. And 05 is Masahiko.**

 **So now it's 01, Shouhei, Yasu, Naozumi, Masahiko, 06, 07, Chiyoko, Ayumu, and 10**


	6. Chapter 6

07 was quiet, slightly fearful of her donor sitting causally if not so annoyed across from her. Mt Lady was a person she had no choice but to look up to. Not only for her biological features making her taller, but for how she had footage of her natural confidence.

"So, what's the emergency?"

07 lowered her body in her seat. A small whine escaped her throat.

"Look, it's been a long night so I'll be blunt, you've been cloned. Congrats, it's a girl."

Mt Lady didn't move for a moment. Taking in what had been said before bursting out into raucous laughter. She lowered her head and had even begun to pound the table as tears came from her laughter. It took a minute or two for her to lift her head, her face red from the laughter and her hands wiping away the tears.

"Oh that is hilarious. Seriously though. What's so important. My time is valuable."

"Mt Lady, this is serious. Little, 07 here is your clone. She was found with others like her."

"You're serious?"

"I have the test right here."

The cop handed over a file and Mt Lady looked inside at the contents. Her face paled and her eyes darted from the paper in the folder to the girl who sat shyly across from her.

"This is insane! I'm too young to be a mom!" she blurted out. The girl retreated on herself.

"Well you are technically her "parent" as it were. So you, and the other heroes effected were called in."

"What do you expect me to do with her?" she hissed. 07 attempted to shrink in more on herself.

"Well for starters, give the kid a name. From there, there will be a discussion with all the heroes effected by this event."

Mt Lady looked back at the girl who looked mere moments away from crying. Her gaze softened. She may not have asked for this, but the kid sure as hell didn't either.

"Shoot I don't know. Never thought about having kids honestly. Um... Got any ideas kid?"

07 just shrugged her shoulders, her breathing methodical as she tried not to cry.

"Okay... eh... hm... How about Aoi? It'll work won't it?"

"Fine. If that's alright with both of you."

"I suggested it so it's fine with me."

07 just shrugged her shoulder.

"Alright. You're now Aoi. Alright?"

Aoi nodded her head, committing the name to memory.

* * *

It had been strange going through the revelation that no, the two did not know each other even if Yasu knew at least six other children, including it seemed, Vlad King's clone. He talked briefly about them all, but would keep looking back to Present Mic, making the two get off topic as they wanted to know more about one another.

Given the over emotional and rather quick attachment to Yasu, Vlad King decided there was no point in wasting time in meeting his own clone. It was disturbing to think about. He was slightly thankful that Recovery Girl had decided to go with him with her clone. Hopefully his clone wasn't so emotional or clingy.

Upon opening the door, he merely raised a brow seeing what seemed to be a younger version of himself, The only thing off seemed to be his hair, a tinge of green was blended into the iconic grey of his own. He didn't know why it was there, he had no relatives with green hair.

"Well well well, look who's finally here," the bulky clone commented as he sat looking rather bored.

"You seem comfortable," Vlad King responded dryly.

"Well, a hero has to be used to a police station. And well, I have hero blood in me so..."

"Cute," Vlad King answered.

"I'm anything but."

"Oh don't be that way deary," Recovery Girl chuckled.

"Hm," 06 stared blankly. "How is everyone?"

"They are fine."

"Are they? Who have you seen?"

"Yasu- Present Mic's boy."

"Yasu. His identification is 03." His eyes were filled with a fire and slight distress.

"Present Mic thought it fit to give him a name to fit into society. You'll need one too."

"Why? Why would I need one."

"Because you are a person."

"It's a pointless formality. I am 06. That is who I am. That is who I was created as. It is my name."

"Between them. Perhaps. But on paper, you'll be going by Kenji."

"Why would I go by that. 06 works just fine."

"Not in society. Now you can take Kenji, or come up with your own name."

Kenji's nostrils flared but didn't argue the name any further. Clearly, Kenji had inherited a mix of his father's logic and bullheadedness.

* * *

The small gaseous person sat waiting, a cop had given them food and gave them updates on finding out who he was, what he was, was he a clone or a victim, they didn't know. He had accepted the name they had given him. He was now Isamu. He would be with the police and heroes until more was found out of where they came from. Just like another one they had found with them. Apparently there was a boy similar to him the police were calling Ayumu. For the report's sake, and to keep them as much out of the media as possible, they were going to be listed as siblings.

They lifted their head when the door opened. There stood an officer along with a boy with long shaggy dark hair.

"Ayumu, this is Isamu."

"Hello," Ayumu greeted. Isamu nodded and smiled, despite no one able to see it.

"Hello Ayumu. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Um... would you like to sit?"

"No thanks. I've sat enough."

"Ah... right. Well, I look forward to being your brother."

"Are you a boy?" Ayumu asked with an innocent tilt of his head.

"Who knows? I only remember a few things and waking up here. So I don't know. Why not?"

* * *

Endeavor's arrival was bold, many were aware when he arrived despite him not saying anything walking in.

"Endeavor, so glad you could make it," Tsuragamae commented with a gruff voice. Endeavor gave a cold stare.

"I was alerted of a need for my presence."

"Right to the point *woof*. Follow me."

Endeavor followed, his flames burning uncomfortably bright inside the building.

"You should know that there was a raid earlier. We recieved intel that there were weapons that were being distributed."

"Did they escape with them and you need me to retireve them?" he sounded sure of himself and a touch cocky.

"Hardly. We retrieved their *grrr* weapons. But they weren't what we were expecting," he said opening the door to a heavily restrained, dark red haired child who was staring at the ceiling.

"Twenty seven bottles of sake on the wall, twenty seven bottle of sake~ You take one down, pass it around- Hey! Oh..."

The teen stared at the number two hero with wide eyes. He then looked over to Tsuragamae.

"Why did you call him?" he complained.

"Each hero was contacted kid."

"01 Pupper. I am 01! He is the number two hero. If anything shouldn't I get All Might?" he joked. Endeavor glowered at 01.

"Who is this?" he growled.

"One of the weapons. Your clone."

 **01, Shouhei, Yasu, Naozumi, Masahiko, Kenji, Aoi, Chiyoko, Ayumu, Isamu. Now we just need Endeavor's clone to be named to complete the set.**

 **And for curiousity's sake, who likes which clone? I'm kind of curious which awkward Izuku and hero clone is running for the favorite.**


	7. Chapter 7

Endeavor's glare was a frosty contrast to the flames on his face. The eldest of the clones never let him out of his line of sight. He had seen footage of how ruthless his donor could be. His origin might be Japanese but his native language was power. Pure and simple. 01 blankly stared at his donor, well, half donor considering what 04-Naozumi- had said. Really, it made too much sense. Shades of green were pretty obvious in the group and they were given memories of the green haired child.

Really though, only Naozumi could instantly know he had some other genetics, being a male and all. But considering none of them were perfectly identical he assumed there may have been some assurance that it was the case.

Wait, did that make Endeavor his dad? Or his mom? One of the had to be his "mom" right? Genetically speaking. Oh god was Endeavor his mom?!

He was having too much of an identity crisis in the span of the number two hero walking through the door. He'd have this break down later.

"This child." Endeavor didn't so much ask, as he did state, staring at the restrained boy. 01 felt slightly offended. Child? He couldn't have said boy or any acknowledgment other than his age? Not that calling him boy would have been much better...

"This person," 01 mocked as he tried to gesture at Endeavor, before the Tsugaramae could confirm anything.

"He is," Tsugaramae sighed.

"Is he able to use my quirk?" Endeavor questioned. 01 quirked his brow.

"Well if the quirk surpressing equipment was removed you could find out first hand-" 01 tried.

"The equipment stays on."

01 groaned. His head tilted back and stared at the ceiling. A strong hand grabbed his chin and pulled it downwards to face the two. Well, face the flaming hero Endeavor. His eyes narrowed at the man, trying to feel, something. This man was his biological donor, and the man he knew one day he was supposed to eliminate. Should it be needed of course. Then again, the day was full of throwing everything he knew out the window. As of this moment, he only really noticed that he could really do for a breath mint, and the firm warmth of his hands.

He wanted nothing more than to activate his own flames. A show of his own strength to rival the red haired man he was made from.

"He was found last night?"

"Yes. He and the others."

The flames that were on his face flickered but otherwise his expression didn't change. He did thankfully let go of his chin so he could face the officer.

"What will be done with him?"

"Part of the discussion. As he is genetically yours, you do have a say on where he will be going."

"What?!" 01 yelled, "Is this how you deal with cases with telling people they have kids?"

"Please calm down."

"My whole life is being tossed upside and I'm being told to calm down."

Endeavor glared at 01.

01 just glared back.

"Who else has been cloned?" Endeavor questioned Tsugaramae. Tsugaramae never got to answer as another officer burst in.

"Sir! Midnight is awake and requesting you."

"Very well. Stay here with Endeavor and..."

"It's 01."

"Others have taken to naming their clones," the younger officer suggested as the chief left to speak with the now awakened Midnight. Endeavor didn't acknowledge the officer's statement. Instead, he focused on the boy who remained restrained before him. Judging him silently, discerning if he was worth any time or effort. If they truly did have the same quirk, he would have to make sure it was under control, and not used in criminal activity. It would be a poor mark on himself to have a copy of himself go criminal.

Perhaps if he trained him with Shoto, he could kill two birds with one stone. Both would need to prove themselves, and both could have potential given how the clone was made. Perhaps a younger version of himself was a key to outshining All Might. If their quirks were the same, he could teach him all he had learned from experience and being pushed to the limit.

Yes. That could be of use to him.

He just would have to work quickly to make sure the clone was loyal to him.

* * *

Midnight stared at her _son_ warily. She had a son. One of those imprioned and frozen children was technically her child. She was a mother.

It was certainly a bombshell.

A bit embarrassing that she had fainted, but the tea they gave her to calm her nerves was nice. She was still in the same room as Naozumi, who had at some point just gone back to sleep, looking a bit more like Shouta than her. He looked so small and innocent, lying down with his eyes closed and his expression relaxed, the smattering of freckles on his rounded cheeks.

Oh god was this how new mothers felt when they first saw their children for the first time. Really nervous but a little light headed?

If so then there was no doubting her motherly instincts.

"Glad to see you're awake Midnight," Tsuragamae spoke, pulling Midnight out of her thoughts. She gave a confident grin to attempt to regain control of her frantic emotions.

"Glad to be awake chief. Sorry about that. The little cutie caught me off gaurd there."

"No matter. It's been a *ruff* night for everyone."

"I know," she sighed, "It's not like these kids asked for this either. What's going to happen to them?"

"We will need to discuss it as a whole. There is no law regarding what to do in case of a clone recover as you can imagine. Recovered children however..."

"I gotcha." Midnight paused and looked back at the sleeping boy. "If that's the case, I'd be happy to take in Naozumi."

"Noted. We have everyone here. If you could put these on Naozumi, we can start the discussion."

Midnight's eyes locked onto the quirk suppression cuffs being offered. She knew that one of the kids was already wearing a set, and given how simply they had admitted to being created to get rid of their "parents", it was better to be safe than sorry while in the precinct. She barely hesitated with attaching the cuffs to Naozumi's wrists. To his credit, he remained asleep. Even as they removed the restraints, he just kept sleeping. Midnight practically cooed at how innocent he looked and proceeded to pick him up, cradling him like a princess. His head just flopped towards her, seeking the comfortable warmth she provided. His nose did curl for a moment, but then relaxed.

"Shall we then?"

"Shouldn't you wake him up?"

"It's fine. The merting hasn't started yet. What's a few more minutes of sleep for him?"

Tsuragamae didn't argue. Technically, she was his mother.

With that the two walked out of the room. Midnight raised a brow seeing an assortment of heroes, some with young teens with the same quirk inhibitors. Vlad King had a firm grip on the shoulder of his doppleganger, Best Jeanist was hovering over a long haired boy who did his best to look disinterested. A little darling girl had a bit of distance between herself and Mt. Lady with the girl looking at the floor. Hawks appeared with a devil may care grin as he tried to wrap his wings around another winged boy who seemed rather flustered. And Present Mic was hugging a shy looking boy who looked at Present Mic with adoration.

An officer walked in with two other teens. One with shaggy black hair and another, well the other looked like a gaseous humanoid being.

Then, came the number two hero himself, bringing the red haired boy she had met earlier. He was squirming about only to have Endeavor grab his shoulder with a loud clap.

"Remain still Jun'ichi."

"Excuse me? What did you call me?"

"Your civilian name."

"Don't I get a say in this?" he questioned loudly.

"No," Shouhei and Kenji deadpanned. Both whipped their heads to face one another and glared in irritation.

"Please stop talking," Naozumi groaned from Midnight's arms. She jumped at his sudden talking and his little grumpy expression. "And put me down."

"Hm. Nope!" Naozumi scowled.

"I can stand," he grumbled.

"But you see tired. So I'll hold you."

Naozumi groaned leading to a quiet chuckle from Yasu and Chiyoko.

"Well, now that everyone is together," Tsugaramae interrupted, "Let's get started."

 **Jun'ichi. The ten have been named just in time huh?**

 **So recap for sanity.**

 **Jun'ichi is Endeavor's, Shouhei is Hawk's, Yasu is Present Mic's, Naozumi is Midnight's, Masahiko is Best Jeanist's, Kenji is Vlad King's, Aoi is Mt. Lady's, Chiyoko is Recovery Girl's, Ayumu is Stain's, and Isamu is Kurogiri's.**

 **All the clones have now been named. Some more creatively than others.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jun'ichi is Endeavor's clone, Shouhei is Hawks' clone, Yasu is Present Mic's clone, Naozumi is Midnight's clone, Masahiko is Best Jeanist's clone, Kenji is Vlad King's clone, Aoi is Mt Lady's clone, Chiyoko is Recovery Girl's clone, Ayumu is Stain's clone and Isamu is Kurogiri's (Oboro Shirakumo) clone.**

For the first time, all the recovered children were brought into the same room. Those with confirmed "parents" stood next to them be it will or not. Seven children easily recognized one another. Two stood close together, having no "parents" or understood connections. And one stood with her guardian, unsure of just about everything, only understanding she was to be with the woman she somehow knew.

The chief stood before the gathering of heroes and children, to decide what was to happen next. He saw Endeavor and his clone keeping a slight bit of distance, neither hitting on a positive note. Hawks seemed to really like his clone even if it seemed to embarrass the smaller avian boy. Present Mic he was certain would want his clone under his care and from the looks of the quiet boy, he didn't think he would mind. Midnight seemed a bit amused as she still hadn't put the sleepy boy down yet while her clone was expressionless, not seeming to care one way or another. Best Jeanist seemed similar to Endeavor with the slight distance, even down to his clone not paying him any mind. Vlad King was watching his irritable clone like a hawk. Mt Lady was awkwardly keeping an arm's length distance between her clone as she appeared uncomfortable. Recovery Girl was just giving reassuring smiles, something her clone was copying.

Ayumu and Isamu on the other hand were by his side, neither having a place or person to fall back on or trust. Given what Tsuragamae was seeing with some of the sets, it may not have been a bad thing.

Each child was wearing quirk suppression cuffs.

"So glad all of you have made it," Tsuragamae began the discussion.

"Feh. Not like we had a choice," Kenji grumbled. Vlad King's glare grew more intense.

"Be that as it may, we are all here, and now aware of each other. The police force acknowledge since none of you children have had a say it what is going on, you should be present with your... parent, to decide where to go to from here."

"No really, why are we here?" Jun'ichi asked, clearly not believing they were given any sort of say. Not when they were lab creations of heroes.

"We are not heartless people. You children are victims. Raised in cult like circumstances to complete a given assignment."

The seven numbered children all looked at one another with a knowing look.

"So what are our options?" Naozumi questioned keeping a dry tone. It felt strange given the boy's round and childish face and lidded, sleepy eyes.

"Well, there are government sanctioned children's orphanage. You would be watched and cared for by the government," Tsugaramae started off.

"We'd be seperated wouldn't we?" Jun'ichi growled. He wished he could light up, but with his powers being kept quiet do to his earlier freak out, he couldn't even use his intimidation factor of fire. And he may have been selfish, not wanting to be seperated from the others, but he couldn't help it. They were all any of them really had. And as the oldest, he had to watch out for them.

"It is a possibility with most of the choices," Tsuragamae admitted.

Kenji didn't seem bothered by the notion of being seperated, even as his gaze darted to the other children as reaction. Shouhei's feathers fluffed and his gaze fell over to Aoi who looked scared at the prospect of being alone. Yasu leaned in closer to Present Mic and darted his gaze to Naozumi, Naozumi acknowledged him with a brief nod of his head. Masahiko's gaze was locked on the more curious trio of the confused kids who did not have a number, a curious gaze if that. Chiyoko looked to recovery girl for answers while the two most curious children, Ayumu and Isamu stood close together, not having an adult to rely on as their parent.

Jun'ichi was clearly against the notion of seperation altogether.

"What options wouldn't seperate us!?" he demanded. Endeavor's hand kept him held back. Irritation clear on his face from the impulsive clone he had been brought in for. It was amazing the contrast evident with the clones and their parent.

Tsuragamae opened his mouth to attempt an answer when a different but familiar voice spoke up.

"Well, isn't this interesting. And here I thought there was a chance that none of you wanted to see the potential students testing."

All eyes went to Nezu who had, at some point, entered the room with a cup of tea in his paws. The children each reacted spectacularly.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Jun'ichi screamed, unprepared for the small creature.

Shouhei's eyes narrowed and his wings instinctively wrapped around his body, not unlike a shield.

Yasu squeaked and hid partially behind Present Mic.

Naozumi just stared at the creature with wide eyes.

Masahiko seemed perplexed, and shot a look back to his donor to gauge a reaction.

Kenji had jumped at the odd intruder's appearance, then glared at the individual.

Aoi's eyes seemed to sparkle at the appearance of the fuzzy being, her body seeming to relax a bit.

Chiyoko tilted her head in confusion and reached her hand out, as though she wanted to pet him.

Ayumu and Isamu were possibly the most comical as Isamu had squeaked and jumped into Ayumu's arms. Thankfully, Ayumu seemed ready and instinctively put his arms out to catch the androgenous, smoke covered individual. Holding Isamu in a bridal position as they both stared at Nezu in shock. Nezu looked over everyone carefully. His beady eyes looked over each person the room with high scrutiny.

"Well now children, no need to worry," he said with a smile. "Am I a dog? A mouse? Or a bear? Simply, I am the principal of U.A."

"I don't see why we shouldn't be concerned as you just appearred seemingly out of nowhere," Masahiko spoke coolly. Nezu didn't lose his smile.

"I see many of you seem to have become parents overnight. Something to do with the raid last night?"

It felt so much longer than one night in Eraserhead's mind. And he wasn't an individual with a clone.

His tired eyes went to the two boys who were, for lack of better phrasing, _unclaimed_. And Nezu was going to make this a whole lot longer. His dark eyes were unnerving as he took in what he was seeing.

"How interesting."

His eyes lingered over the children, not giving any indication to his thoughts over the situation. Collectively, it did paint a picture of fantastic science, at the cost of human life. Regardless of however these children came to be, and the how was most curious seeing the striking resemblance to the heroes they stood by, they were still human children. No child, human or otherwise should be concieved for such a reason.

He took a small sip of his tea.

How long had these children gone without basic interaction? A year? Longer? Their whole lives? Did they even have Ny understanding of how to intergrate into society? He hadn't. Granted, he was pleasantly comfortable where he ended up with his intelligence being able to nurture young minds. But it didn't change he had little assistance in the matter. His smile stiffened slightly as an idea came to mind. A good learning experience in about not just teaching the student, but learning as a teacher. And if the children were against seperating quite yet, there were loopholes to be exploited using UA's freestyle methods of teaching.

"Eraserhead, Vlad King. I propose a change in this years curriculum."

The two teachers for the upcoming class 1A and class 1B stiffened. What was Nezu thinking? Everyone else seemed to have the same question in mind. Nezu was as brilliant as he was seemingly unpredictable.

"Integration into society is often an effort by both caretakers, health officials and individuals who pull them from the situation they are in. It would be a useful skill for the students to learn some of these skills while still in school. We'll run it as a trial for your classes and see what happens. So long as no one opposes."

The room was quiet for a moment, then Naozumi spoke up, "Are you inviting us to UA?"

"If the police and your parents permit. Much better for your education than being sent to a government facility wouldn't you say?"

Jun'ichi looked over all the clones with a slightly hopeful expression. All at the same school meant they wouldn't be seperated. He could still protect them as their big brother. He froze at the thought. Big brother? Was he really going to go all in on Naozumi's idea that they all had a shared donor beyond the heroes?

Why not?

"Given the circumstances, I am sure we can file the needed paperwork to accommodate your suggestion," Tsuragamae answered. A smile broke out on Jun'ichi's face.

"My son Shouto will be attending UA this year. I do not see why Jun'ichi shouldn't as well," Endeavor added with his own domineering flare.

"I'm okay with it as long as Shouhei is cool with it," he affirmed with glee.

"I guess," Shouhei responded.

"What do you think little listener? I work at UA and it's pretty great."

"O-okay," Yasu spoke softly.

Naozumi looked at Midnight with a slight glare, "I already know you work at UA. But I have no issues being there."

"I have no objections," Best Jeanist put in his own two cents.

"At least the uniforms won't be jeans," Masahiko muttered.

"I think it's for the best," Vlad King added. Kenji said nothing, just crossed his arms.

"What do you say deary? Would you like to come to the place I work?" Recovery Girl inquired.

"Okay!" Chiyoko gleefully answered.

Isamu and Ayumu looked to one another, unsure of what to do or say.

"If they're going to all go to UA, then you two," Eraserhead called out, pointing at the two without parents, "You'll probably be with me on campus so-"

The two didn't hesitate to run over to the ragged hobo looking hero. Both eagerly standing at his sides as his words pretty much died on their arrival.

"Twins Aizawa?" Midnight couldn't help but joke. Eraserhead activated his quirk in an intimidation move. Nezu couldn't agree more with the placement. They didn't know quite the extent of the two unknown children's quirks. And his erasure could be incredibly important.

"I'm sorry," Mt Lady broke the mood. She walked up to the police chief, Aoi trailing behind. "I haven't been a hero long. I can make enough for myself and my small apartment, but I can't take care of a kid." She paused and took a deep, relaxing breath, "What document do I need to sign to hand over my rights?"

It was a somber thought. Sure none of them felt ready, but they were financially stable enough to take the hit and readjust their spending to accommodate another person or two. It was different for the younger and still fairly new hero.

Aoi looked ready to cry, being abandoned by essentially her mother.

"Well, who says we're going to live with any of you guys? I thought we were going to live at the school," Jun'ichi spoke out. And didn't that have some merit. Nezu was going to have to look into laws and regulations regarding a boarding program. Still, Nezu had other things to work on, such as the distraught girl who had been essentially left by Mt Lady.

As the young heroine signed, Nezu approached.

"As the principal of the school she'll be attending, I am more than qualified to have miss-?"

"Aoi."

"Miss Aoi under my care."

No one knew how to respond to the casual statement.

Even Mt Lady seemed to be doubting if it was a good idea to have her once principal raise her clone. It didn't change that she couldn't afford to care for another person at this point in her life. At least the principal was smart so surely he had means to financially care for the girl.

Mt Lady signed a document giving up her rights to her child and Nezu quickly signed his consent to care for Aoi.

"Will anyone else be giving up their rights?" Tsuragamae asked as Mt Lady left the room. No one spoke up. Each tolerating their new children or wards, or too prideful to give them up.

"Alright. There are a few documents we will need to go over..."

* * *

Izuku was nervous, lying in a bed at UA's nurse's office. His arm and legs were badly injured, far worse than anyone else still stuck at the school were. He was curious how long they would be waiting. He was already an awkward mess around Uraraka who had a sprained ankle and had insisted on helping Izuku with his half broken body.

He was feeling a warmth inside he was sure was friendship. She was bright and bubbly and didn't seem too put off by his enthusiasm about heroes. They both talked about Present Mic, their presenter, her favorite hero 13, and a little about All Might when the door opened.

"Oh my. Quite a lot of you aren't there?" Izuku heard a woman say.

"Are they hurting?" a younger voice asked.

"They are. But we're here to help them."

"Okay."

Uraraka and Izuku both had confused expressions as they heard a smooching smack.

"Hey thanks."

"Your welcome. Here, have a gummy."

Ochako helped Izuku sit up so he could see a little old lady with a syringe cane and a small girl trailing behind, now handing out little gummies to people the older woman kissed. Izuku looked at her in confusion. He knew this hero. He swore he did. But he could not place her for the life of him. As people were seemingly healed by a kiss, they were allowed to leave the room. They wasted no time, eager to go home.

It took a few minutes for Izuku to piece together who she was, just as she arrived at his side.

"You're Recovery Girl!" he said excitedly.

"Ohoho. Aren't you a clever one? Quite a bit of damage though deary."

She placed a kiss on his forehead and watched his energy drain to heal his broken limbs.

"You need to be more careful mister. That much broken isn't good for you," Chiyoko huffed, much like a small child.

"Ah. Oh, um... I'm working on it," he answered shyly. Chiyoko nodded her head and handed him a few gummies. Recovery girl chuckled at the girl's attempt to be helpful. She went to heal Ochako and Chiyoko followed, glancing back at Izuku who was getting out of the bed, as if his limbs would break just getting out of the bed. She chuckled at her little girl's reaction, then healed the sprained ankle of Ochako.

"Thank you," both Izuku and Ochako said as they left the room.

"Your welcome dearies."

"Do people get hurt a lot?" Chiyoko asked Recovery Girl.

"Sometimes. Not normally as bad as the boy but it happens."

"I don't like it."

"I don't either. That's why I decide to heal."

"I thought it was your quirk that did that."

"Well, it certainly helps. But I've also studied medicine. My quirk isn't absolute. It takes energy, and sometimes, different surgeries have to be done first, before I can heal."

"Oh. I didn't know that."

 **Another chapter. And one clone has met Izuku. And has no idea of the implications.**


End file.
